Long Way Home
by wolfamodais
Summary: Story's of heros end with the death of said hero. My story should have ended the same way. I should have died.However I am very much alive. Well as much as one can be with the taint. Now after having done so much. I have..questions as to why. Now I must find the answers where ever they may lie. AU if you will. fCousland. NO BETA. read disclamer for list of warnings and such.
1. DisclamerAurthor Nots Must Read

_I want to first apologies for this being a long author's note. Also I apologies if I left any warnings or spoiler alerts out. I feel that you should read this first so you know what is in this story. I also have some spoilers listed that are in the story itself. Some spoilers that are in the story are more detailed then the others. _

_Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Also reviews are welcome._

_**Important Notice About The Story.**_

_So before you read any further here is a list of things you will find in this story. _

_Out of Character moments, AU, or What if moments,(however you want to define them)_

_My own Warden - Phoenix Cousland_

_Nudity_

_Foul language _

_Femslash (Sex between two females)_

_Leliana_

_Morrigan_

_Characters from Dragon Age Games (mentioned by name or make appearances.)_

_**Not Beta, Used a standard spell check is all.**_

_Also I may have said that Oriana Cousland was from Orlais and I'm sorry. It wasn't until I looked her up on the wiki that I found out she was from Antiva. That's what I get for skipping dialogue in the game. The funny thing is she tells your female noble warden she's from there without saying it directly. (In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be,…unthinkable)_

_The characters for the most part are the same. I did change or tweak Morrigan and Leliana somewhat but I tried to stay as close to their attitude or the way they talk as much as I could. _

_For example…_

_The way Morrigan talks. Or how she treats people or situations is still "Morrigan" like. _

_Lets be honest people. As the game (Dragon Age Origins) progresses the Morrigan we encounter in the beginning and the one in the end are not the same. She shows a softer side from time to time, or she can become more harsh. There are subtle changes in how she acts. We'll just leave it at that._

_This story is leading up to Witch Hunt. The ending of Witch Hunt I changed to fit my story. _

_**Spoiler Alert.**_

_Contains some spoilers for the following games…._

_Dragon Age Origins_

_Dragon Age Awakening_

_Golems of Amgarrak _

_Witch Hunt _

_Dragon Age 2 _


	2. Home

The darkness was fading and making way for the dawn. The air was crisp and damp. Making it colder then what it was. It had snowed during the night. The last of the night animals make their way back from where they came while the animals of day make their way out of the shadows of night.

The sleeping townsfolk are starting to wake while the ones who use the night for their craft will slip out of sight until the next night. Then there are the ones who make their living in what would be considered tasteless affairs. They work day and night. It is these establishments that make the town colorful and lively. They even make a grand profit even after paying the tax put upon them.

The place has change from the last time I was here. The cruel and honest truth of it. My family with the exception of my brother and myself where brutally murdered. Our father the Teyrn sent my brother ahead to aid the former King Cailan. In a battle that would take the life of the King due to betrayal. Much like our family was betrayed by someone we called friend/allies.

My brother Fergus has now become Teyrn. After reclaiming our land and namesake. He had rebuilt much. As for our old living quarters. They where turned into a memorial garden and the graves of our parents and his wife and son now occupy that area. It was the right thing to do. He knows this and so do I.

Land close to the town was cleared and built in a similar fashion. It will hold the graves of the ones who lost their lives trying to defend the castle and my family. It will hold the lost lives of the many soldiers and elven servants who stayed behind and even some of the farmhands and human servants alike.

Fergus has even had several chantry sisters come and pray over the land. However he has unbeknown to the townsfolk had many mages bless the land and put wards along its boundaries. It is all in hopes of protection and peace. Against what is only for my brother and them who put it there knows.

So I stand looking out over the town. The chill comforting against my naked skin. I take in a deep breath and slowly let it out. I have just fully healed from the injuries sustained form my last major battle. Against the Harvester of Amgarrak. My greatest achievement however is what I am greatly know for. Along with that the title Hero of Ferelden was bestowed upon me by my dearest friend and who is now known as King Alistair.

I am a Grey Warden of Ferelden. Hero of Ferelden and conquer of the 5th blight. I am Phoenix Cousland and I shouldn't be alive. However I believe I know why. The answer lies with two people. One of which has disappeared. The other is now King.

I was in no position at the time to question him. For once the Archdemon was slain and the celebration over with. I was on my way to handle another matter concerning the darkspawn. So I left to Amaranthine and Vigils Keep to deal with the darkspawn threat. That then took me deep into the dwarves kingdom and into Amgarrak. Where I would face my most recent battle.

I can't say that the Harvester of Amgarrak threat is completely dealt with. The fact is much of the place had dark old magic that caused the place to be in the state it was when I originally arrived. I can only hope that what I did will at the very least give them time to cleanse that place once and for all.

The night has finally gave way to the dawn. I am lost in my thoughts when warm arms drape around my naked body. Followed by warm soft kisses to the nape of my neck as my lover nestles into me. After just moments of standing there, they whisper into my ear with sweet words that beg of me to return to bed.

I take in a deep breath and slowly release it. I take my lovers hand and raise it to my lips. I place a kiss upon the palm of it. I breath in her sent. So enticing is the thought of returning to bed and having my way with this woman. However I must attend to my duties first.

Fergus had asked for my help in the matters of the castle. I may be just Fergus younger sibling, but as a Teyrna I must see to the well being of Highever.

I reluctantly get dressed. As I do my lover tries to persuade me back into bed. So I take her into my arms and carry her to the bed. Where I place kisses along her neck and down to her bosom. Teasing her all the way down one of her legs. As I reach her foot I make my way away from her. Leaving her wanting more.

I leave my room and head to the courtyard where I find Fergus.

Fergus_- 'Ah there you are dear sister. I was starting to think that the warm bosom of that woman would keep you.'

Phoenix_- 'Tempting as that may be. My duties are important. So tell me Fergus what needs to be done?'

Fergus_- 'I have recruits that need to be assigned to a trainer. They are young soldiers but wet. Once that is done join me in the chapel.'

Phoenix_- 'Of course.'

So I take my leave and go find the recruits. As I near the barracks my trusty Mabari War Hound rushes up to me. Always happy to see me. I stop and pet Jax. I take a moment to give him his morning belly rub and scratch behind his ears. Then I continue on my way to the barracks.

This task is something Fergus should do. It allows the men or women who will serve you and defend the castle not only be greeted by the one in charge, but it gives them a sense that you care. I don't want to imply that I'm undermining Fergus rule. Far from it. I actually understand why he put me in charge of this.

For one thing Fergus was never much for training. Even with the way I would playboy about. I kept up with more of my training. So I have more knowledge on the matter. Not only that, I now have more war experience then Fergus would ever experience in his lifetime.

Once I get to the barracks I could hear the gossiping inside. I wait and listen to some of it before I enter.

Guy_- 'I hear that this Teyrn Cousland is still wet himself.'

Woman_- 'Yeah, well I heard that he was lost in the Wilds the whole time of the Blight.'

2nd Guy_- 'Yeah, probably just waiting for it to be over so he could return home to the bosom of his Mommy.'

That was fallowed by some boisterous laughter. I was about to enter when someone else spoke.

2nd Woman_- 'Your all wrong you whelps. He wasn't lost in the Wilds. He was greatly injured after being attacked by a hoard of darkspawn. He was the only one to survive. After months of recovery he then joined the battles. I know because my family helped heal him.'

They all was stunned, not saying a word after that. So I entered. They hear the heavy door open and immediately stand to attention. My face is still covered by the shadow of the door. When the first guy I heard speak earlier says something.

Guy_- 'You almost gave us a hart attack sweet cheeks. Better ready yourself coz the Teyrn will be here any moment.'

I do smirk at first. Then I let it fade and walk into their line of sight.

To see the shock on his face. That in of its self was worth it.

Phoenix_- 'I'm sorry to disappoint you all.'

2nd Woman_- 'No disappointment here.'

Phoenix_- 'I wasn't finished speaking. So if there is anything else you all would like to say about my brother please get it out now.'

And here it comes. I knew it the moment they realized who I was.

2nd Guy_- 'Your brother. Do you know who you are. Of course you do. You're the Hero of Ferelden.'

Guy_- 'Wait you said brother. Then that makes you Teyrna Cousland. Oh shit.'

2nd Woman_- 'Why did you think I said it was no disappointment you fools.'

I cleared my throat to get their attention once again.

Phoenix_- 'Now that is out of the way. I am here to assign you all to trainer. One that will help you hone your skills and better prepare you. Now I know you all think your skilled. But there is much more you all could learn. So follow me.'

After that I had no trouble with the recruits. They all was fairly assigned quite easily except the woman who defended my brother. She would need special training. Not only was she of Elven blood but she was a mage. Not just any mage but an arcane warrior mage. One who channeled magic into their bodies making them more effective fighters. I know of this because of my time in the Brecillian Forest. I can't train her myself but I know who can.

So I send an Elven messenger to Vigils Keep. In search for Velanna. I knew before I returned home of her saving a human village after our parting. Word was sent that she survived and returned to the Keep to help train some new mage recruits. I pass on my knowledge of this skill to her. For it belongs rightfully to her people.

I knew it would be some time before the messenger would return hopefully with Velanna. Or one she has trained. So I assigned the Elven mage to be trained with some of our rogue trainers. This will help with movement on the battle field. Along with weapons and shielding ones self.

Once that training is complete the Elven mage will train with our warrior trainers. To build strength and condition the body to withstand blows. In-between that she will hone her mage skills with Velanna hopefully. If not whichever mage I receive in Velanna's place.

I don't know if Fergus know how very blessed he is to have an Elven warrior mage pledging their services to him.

Once that is taken care of. I make my way to the chapel. Fergus is in prayer when I arrive. I however wait. I do not attend such things. For I find it foolish to do so. I also have problems with the way the Chantry handles the dealings with the mages and templar. I've seen first hand how cruel they treat the mages.

Fergus knows where I stand on this. He doesn't force the issue. The Chantry isn't as wide spread in Ferelden as much as it is in Orlais. Of course Orlais is the home of the Devine herself.

I hoped that he would be close to done but it seems that I arrived at the start of his prayers. I begin to fidget with the hem of my shirt. As I do so, soft touches trace the middle of my back. I can smell her perfume and I know who it is. I stop fidgeting as she comes closer. For some time now her touch has been one of the few things that can calm me.

Leliana_- 'What bothers you my love?'

She wraps her arms around me. I say nothing as I move from her embrace. I turn and look at her. I see the hurt in her eyes and know I should say something. I don't. I just walk into the chapel and approach Fergus. He hears me and lifts his head. He looks at me and gestures for me to join him. So I do. I bow and then kneel at the alter.

Fergus_- 'I was hoping you would enter dear sister. This is one of the safest places to talk.'

I listen and just nod. He then continues.

Fergus_- 'There has been troubling news. It is of the utmost importance. Word is that something is brewing in Orlais. However that is not why I called you. There has been word that Morrigan has been spotted. I don't know what to make of it but, you should talk to Solus in the Alienage. That is all I can say.'

Phoenix_- 'I was going to set out anyways to talk to Alistair. This however is more important. Is there anymore?'

Fergus_- 'No, I'm afraid not. I must attend to the rest of my duties. I will see you later dear sister.'

We both get up to leave. I myself have to find that wretched woman before she goes off on some rampage. When I find her she is sitting under a willow tree on a bench. As I approach I hear her sobbing. I knew that I should of talked to her but, I didn't think it would've been this bad. As I get close I kneel down.

Phoenix_- 'Leli, I'm sorry how I acted back there. I just have a lot on my mind. Please forgive me.'

She continues but slowly lifts her head. She looks at me trough teary eyes. A faint smile graces her face. Then through the sobs she speaks.

Leliana_- 'Ce n'est pas à propos de toi mon amour. Eh bien davantage à ce sujet. J'ai été appelé à Orlais.'  
_('This isn't about you my love. It's about me. Well more so about this. I've been called to Orlais.')_

She hands me the message. I read it. It's from the Devine herself. The very same one who helped Leliana all them years ago. Needless to say we are both shocked. I knew she had taken some time to do some work with the Chantry and it was about the Urn of Sacred Ashes. It was something she felt she needed to do while I was away at Vigils Keep. I start to speak but it turns into a rant then a single question.

Phoenix_- 'What is this about. I thought that you where done with the Chantry. When do you leave?'

She looks up at me. I know then that are time is now short. However I already knew that we would have to part. So this just makes it easier I suppose. Knowing we both have to set out on some journey. I felt this time approach several nights ago. It was like a whisper in the cold wind. And this morning when I stood at the window and the crisp air touched my skin. It felt like an omen of things to come.

Leliana_- 'I leave in two weeks time I'm afraid. However you look troubled. What is it my love?'

Phoenix_- 'I'm not sure of the truth of it. Morrigan has been spotted and trouble comes with her. I have to look into the matter.'

Leliana_- 'So you are to leave also. Why didn't you tell me? Why hide this?'

Phoenix_- 'Leli, I just found out. I was going to but here you was crying and you came first.'

Leliana_- 'Oh, I'm such a fool. Please forgive me. So when do you leave?'

Phoenix_- 'I'm not sure. I have someone I must talk to first. Then I will know more. We both could set out together if you like.'

Leliana_- 'That would be lovely. Mon amour. Vos lèvres douces comme le miel prononcer des paroles. Mais comme un poignard ils transpercent mon cœur.'  
_('My love. Your soft lips speak words like honey. But like a dagger they also pierce my heart.')_

Phoenix_- 'Forgive me my love. Maybe I can make it up to you.'

Leliana_- 'Yeah, and how would you do that?'

I lean in and place a soft kiss upon her lips. Then I make my way down her neck. As I start back up to her jaw I whisper in her ear.

Phoenix_- 'I was thinking I could start with this….'

I lean in and place a kiss on her neck and move my hand to cup one of her breast.

Leliana_- 'Oh, I see. *_deep breath_* Peut-être que nous devrions poursuivre cette endroit plus ..…'  
_('Maybe we should continue this somewhere more…')_

She can't finish that because I once again capture her lips with mine. I slowly and gently push her down on the bench. My lips not leaving hers as we move. She backwards and I forwards. The bench is cool to the touch but also welcome as our bodies start to heat.

She had on one of my casual shirts and trousers. It was easy for my hand to make its way inside the shirt. I cupped her breast and kissed down her neck. One of her legs was wrapped around my waist. Her other leg was off to the side. Her foot on the ground keeping us balanced. My other hand was making it way up her leg that was wrapped around me. I kissed her lips again and a soft moan left hers.

She tangled on hand in my hair. Gently pulling me close as we kissed. Her other hand was making its way down my back. Starting to tug on my shirt and slowly pulling it upwards.

I hear a rustling sound coming from a bush. That was followed by small giggles. I stop us and look to where the sound came from. Then I speak.

Phoenix_- 'You can come out. I know your there.'

With that two little boys that belong to the servants scatter off. I look at Leliana with apologetic eyes.

Phoenix_- 'Maybe we should take this somewhere else.'

She looks at me and laughs.

Phoenix_- 'What?'

Leliana_- 'That was what I was trying to tell you my love.'

So I push myself off of her. Then help her up and fix her shirt. I take her hand and we make our way back inside the castle and to my quarters.

That is where we stay for the rest of the evening on in to the early hours of the morning.


	3. Unreast

_I take her hand and we make our way back inside the castle and to my quarters. That is where we stay for the rest of the evening on into the early hours of the morning._

**XXX XXX XXX XXX**

The next morning I awoke early. I looked over at Leliana. Sleeping peacefully in our bed. _Our bed_. That seems so strange. Something I never considered before she came into my life. I watch her for a few moments. I trace her body with my eyes. I try to capture every inch. Remembering all I can in these moments. For I don't know how long moments like this will last.

Not because of the two separate journeys she and I are about to partake on. No, no, its because of the taint coursing through me. I put them thoughts out of my mind, for now. I get dressed and gather my things. I dare not travel to the Alienage without some protection.

Before I leave for the Alienage I go to the armory. I have some light weight armor there. I haven't worn armor in quite some time so I choose the least heaviest one. Its something both Fergus and Leliana insist I wear while out amongst the town.

Once done with the armor, I find one of the Elven servants. His name is Günther. He will be helping me find Solus. Not only that but having him along helps ease the suspicion that comes with a human alone in the Alienage. The elves have been on edge and I understand why. Its not just because of what happened here. Word of what happened to the elves in Denerim made its way here. This was before the hoard and war came to Denerim.

We left shortly. It didn't take long to reach the town. We had traveled by horse. Once there I stabled the horses and we entered the town. We followed the main streets. It wasn't long that we where walking the streets of the market. This was going to take us pass the lesser parts of the town and to the Alienage.

As we got closer to the wealthier market stalls a man grabbed Günther's arm. He called out to a guard. Accusing him of stealing. I tried to usher Günther away before the guard arrived. But atlas that didn't bode well. When the guard arrived an argument was already at its heated moment. Causing the guard to first secure Günther in chains before dealing with us. Guard_- 'Now that I have the filthy elf taken care of. What is this all about?'

I turn to him. I can't believe my ears. This can't be going on. I have to deal with this immediately. I ready myself to show the guard who I am. I know I'll need to use the seal of my family. I can see where this is going. However before I do use reveal my family seal. I try to not use my authority and deal with this like a common human.

Phoenix_- 'This man here just grabbed Günther. Then accused him of stealing. Witch I know he didn't because he is with me.'

The guard turns to the man.

Guard_- 'What did the filthy elf steal sir?'

The man smiles and I can see where this is going. But I wait.

Man_- 'I was at my shop you see. Then this elf knocked over some swords I had just put on display. As he ran away I seen him grab my wife's purse.'

The guard looked at me and back at Günther. Then looked at the man. Then looked at Günther again.

Guard_- 'So elf what you do with the purse?'

I stepped in-between the guard and Günther. I could see that the guard was fixing to hit Günther.

Phoenix_- 'I already told you that Günther didn't do what this man is accusing him of.'

Guard_- 'Oh, is that so? Maybe you helped him. I think I should take you both in.'

He went to grab for me also. I smacked his hand away. A crowd was already forming. And more guards were making their way to us. I smiled. I knew what was coming next. I had to let them know who I was. But first a bit of fun. I'll wait till the other guards are in my sites.

Phoenix_- 'Don't you dare put your hands on me.'

The guard raised his hand and slapped me across the face. That was when the other guards approached. One went to hold Günther while another one went to hold me. I was able to break free of him. I stepped so they all could see me. That was when one lunged at me with his sword. The crowd had grew. Not much room for a proper fight. As I dodged the sword I unsheathed mine and went to speak to try to prevent something unpleasant.

Phoenix_- 'It would be unwise to continue this men. I will have you all thrown in prison when this is all done. I am…'

Before I can finish a guard lashes out at me with his sword. One of the guards laughed. While another said he doubt it. I smirked. This was gonna be fun. It just so happened an elven woman went and got the guard captain and some more guards. A few side steps and some sword clashing. The first guard was on his back. I was just about to disarm the second one when the guard captain showed up.

Guard Captain_- 'What is going one here?'

The guard who first chained Günther was the first to speak.

Guard_- 'We have it under control. We just taking this filth into custody. The elf and human thieves they are.'

The guard captain looked around and spotted me. One guard was truing to put me in chains when she spoke again.

Guard Captain_- 'What in bloody hell are you doing? Don't touch her you fool.'

2nd Guard_- 'But sir, I was just trying to…'

Guard Captain_- 'Trying to get yourself killed. That woman is Teyrna Cousland. This elf is her servant I presume.'

That was when the crowd backed away slowly. The guards where lost for words.

Guard Captain_- 'Who is the one who caused this mess?'

Guard_- 'He did sir.'

The guard said as the man tried to slip away. The guard captain looked at the rest of the guards and the ones she had with her.

Guard Captain_- 'Put him in chains. As for the rest of you report to the jail at once. She will decide what to do with you all.'

So Günther and I was free. The guard captain had one of her guards put the man in chains. The reaming guards that wouldn't listen to reason was rounded up. We then followed the guards to the jail. We had to deal with this at once. The jail was not far from the Alienage anyways. So it wasn't like to take up to much of my time.

There was some of the ones in the crowd that followed us to the jail. They had seen what happened and wanted to make sure the truth was told. Two of them where elves themselves. On was and elder woman and a younger girl. The elder woman was the girls grandmother. The girl was the one who got the guard. The elder woman was pushed by the man who had grabbed Günther.

The guard captain listened to all was said then asked me what I wanted done. All I could say was that they where each to be put in a separate cell. Away from each other. That once I talked with Fergus a trail would be held. Then the fait of their lives would rest on that decision.

The guard captain agreed and suggested that at the very least they would not be guards anymore. I said I would advise Fergus of this. The guard captain then handed Günther some coin for his trouble. It was coin that the guards themselves would have earned for today's pay. I told Günther it was alight to accept it. Once we where done with that we left.

It was a short walk to the Alienage from there. We got to the Alienage gates and that was when Günther stopped me.

Günther_- 'My Lady. I want to thank you for what you did. That would of turned out differently if I wasn't with you. And if this was Denerim.'

Phoenix_- 'Your welcome Günther. It was wrong. I'm sorry it happened. Is Denerim where you from?'

Günther_- 'Yes My Lady. My family sent me here to find work. They are still there. Once again thank you.'

I didn't say more as he walked ahead. This life they live. Something has to be done. It will start with me. I will send for his family once this is over. Then when I talk to Fergus. Things will have to change. If I have to force the issue myself.

We enter the Alienage and the elves start to gather and stair. Word must have spread of what happened. One little girl walks up to me and bowls. I so hate it when they do that. I smile and she takes Günther's hand. She leads us to the big tree. I believe they call that tree Vhenadahl (the tree of the People). She tell Günther that Solus wants to see him.

I'm grateful that we are being taken to see Solus. I didn't want have to hunt them down. We arrive at the tree and many of the elves are gathered around. Someone laughs and the girl lets go of Günther's hand and runs off into the crowd.

The crowd slowly parts and the little girl emerges followed by a young female elf. Günther opens his arms and the young elf smiles and hugs him. After a moment they let go and Günther turns to face me.

Günther_- 'This is Solus. She is who you…'

Günther is cut off by as Solus pushes Günther out of the way and Solus speaks.

Solus_- 'I can speak for myself Günther. So you're the one looking for the witch. Hugh, I thought you be a man.'

Günther_- 'Solus, you can't talk to her like that. She is..'

Solus_- 'Not important like the Hero of Ferelden would be. So where was I? Ah, yes… the witch.'

Before Solus continues I step in to say something. I know this is most likely just how Solus is. I have to have some civilness if I'm gonna take her at her word.

Phoenix_- 'I'm also Teyrna Cousland and just like you said Hero of Ferelden.'

That was it. All that needed to be said as Solus change her tune so to speak.

Solus_- 'Günther why didn't you stop me. I'm terribly sorry My Lady. Please forgive me and my rudeness.'

Phoenix_- 'Forgiven. So please tell me what you know about the witch.'

Solus_- 'Your kindness precedes you My Lady. We should talk somewhere without prying ears and eyes.'

Phoenix_- 'Ok, lead on.'

So Günther and I follow Solus to a back ally. Then up some stairs and around a corner. Then we went up a little hill and into a little house. It wasn't dust free but it was clean and tidy. Solus offered a drink and something to eat. What little she had anyways. I did accept the drink but not the food. Günther told me this was her home. She lived her alone. Solus was an outsider even amongst her own.

Solus_- 'The witch your looking for. They call her the Witch of the Wilds. However you also know her as Morrigan. I've seen her.'

Phoenix_- 'How do you know it is Morrigan?'

Solus_- 'The elves talk you know. They've seen the sketch done of her. When she was at Redcliffe. I seen it before I set out to for Nevarra. That's where I'm from.'

Phoenix_- 'What else do you know?'

Solus_- 'Sorry. Like I was saying. When I was on my way to Nevarra. I seen her. Not only that but I helped her. She had been wounded. I don't know by what. It didn't look good. So anyways. She had set up camp close to Haven. That was about a six months ago.'

Phoenix_- 'Did she say anything. Where she was going or was she with anyone?'

Solus looked at Günther. It was like she needed to know it was safe to tell all. Günther gave a nod and Solus continued on.

Solus_- 'She wasn't with anyone. No one around while I stayed with her and helped her heal. She looked sad. Like she lost something or someone important to her. Once when I was making a meal I heard her crying. I heard her say something about a child. That she missed him and she was sorry. So I got nosey. I snooped like I sometimes do. She was asleep and left her bag by the fire. So when I looked I found a small peace of hair. Childs hair.'

Phoenix_- 'Was there anything else. Anything at all you can remember?'

Solus_- 'I asked where she was trying to get to. She just said the wilds. She had to go home. Mind you she was in a feverous state when she said that.'

Phoenix_- 'Thank you Solus, you have been a great help. Her take this.'

Phoenix handed Solus a purse full of coin.

Solus_- 'There is one other thing. I just don't know…'

Günther_- 'Well spit it out already.'

Solus_- 'The witch, Morrigan. I could tell that she had been badly wounded before we crossed paths. Something not to long ago.'

Phoenix_- 'Well she did travel with me almost two years ago. I suspect that she has a few scars or two.'

Solus_- 'Yeah she does. However not like this one. The one I'm talking about I know from first hand, what caused it.'

Phoenix_- 'You knew what? Damn it tell me already.'

Solus_- 'The scar is no more then a year old. She was ran through. Most likely by a Templar. How she managed to live let alone get away is a miracle in of its self.'

Phoenix_- 'Are you sure its that fresh? Are you sure it wasn't something….'

Solus_- 'Oh I have no doubt. My mother was killed in the same fashion. As soon as I seen the scar I knew. As for how old the scar is….yeah I'm sure it's a fresh on. Still hold the redness and tenderness. Even if its healed.'

Phoenix_- 'Thank you. Your have been a great help.'

She then left with Günther back to the castle. She knew that Solus told the truth. However it wasn't what she expected. It also raised questions about the child and if true where was the child. Was the child Solus spoke of young or older. If an older child then it could only be Alistair's. These questions also gave way to more questions. All of which could only be answered by Morrigan. That was if Morrigan would in deed answer them and honestly.

What Solus didn't say was the child's hair was crusted with blood and in a vile. One of the types a person would use as a keepsake to remember that person.

It was late when they arrived back at the castle. Fergus was holding court. So it wasn't a good time to speak with him. Günther returned to his room. Phoenix was starting to feel famished. The taint did that to you. Made you unbelievably hungry. However the only thing she had had was the small egg and pork sandwich she had before setting out that morning. So she mad her way to the kitchen.

It wasn't like anyone would notice the change in her apatite anyways. She was always hungry. Even before becoming a Grey Warden. It wasn't like she had to watch what she ate anyways. She burned a lot of energy with keeping up with her training. Some would say it was from chasing skirts.

When she got there one of the servant girls was putting things away. When the servant turned around to grab the pie that had been sitting on the counter she was startled and screamed. Phoenix had grabbed the pie while the servant was putting away a roast. The scream cause a nearby guard to come running and bump right into Phoenix. That caused the pie to be knocked out of her hands and onto the servants shirt. That then caused the servant to panic and cry. Needless to say causing more of a problem.

Guard_- 'What in bloody hell is going on in her?'

Servant Girl_- 'I was, *sob* she just, *sob, sob, sob* I…'

Phoenix_- 'What she is trying to say is. I startled her. Causing the scream and the events that just followed.'

Guard_- 'I'm sorry My Lady. I didn't notice you. Please forgive me for almost running you down.'

Phoenix_- 'It's alright. This is my fault anyways. When I first seen her I should of said something.'

Guard_- 'Can I take my leave now? I must finish my rounds.'

Phoenix_- 'Yes, it's fine. You may go.'

Guard_- 'Thank you My Lady.'

The servant girl just looks at Phoenix. Not knowing what to do. She was to afraid to move or say anything. So that left it to Phoenix.

Phoenix_- 'I'm terribly sorry that I startled you. Are you alright?'

The servant girl just nodded her head. Still to frightened to speak. Phoenix walked closer and looked at her. Then looked at the pie stain on the shirt that had made a skid mark down the front. Then the pie on the floor. The pie had managed to land upright. That would make cleaning the mess much easier.

Phoenix bent down to pick up the pie. The servant girl them panicked some more and rushed to do it herself. This caused them to bump heads. Causing Phoenix to let out a surprised 'Oh'. This caused the servant girl to panic some more.

Servant Girl_- 'I'm sorry My Lady. Please I beg of you don't have me whipped.'

Phoenix sat on one of the stools and looked at this girl. She took off her over shirt. Placed it on the table and then stood. She couldn't look at the stained shirt any longer. So she was going to do something about it. Hopefully it would also help with this girls nervousness.

Phoenix_- 'Look at me.'

The girl did.

Phoenix_- 'What is your name?'

This was new to the girl. No one asked her name. She responded the only way she knew how. To repeat the question.

Servant Girl_- 'My name My Lady?'

Phoenix shook her head. This was going to take forever. But she wouldn't be discouraged.

Phoenix_- 'Yes. What is your name?'

Servant Girl_- 'My name is Amethyne, My Lady.'

As soon as she spoke her name it caused Phoenix sorrow. This young girl is Iona's daughter but now older . The one she had hoped to meet one day. Iona had died here at the castle. The night she took Iona to bed.

Phoenix_- 'Pleasure to meet you. My name is Phoenix. Now that we got that out of the way. Here take this and change your shirt.'

Amethyne just looked at her. Phoenix just nodded. to encourage her to go on and take it. Amethyne did and quickly changed. Phoenix took the ruined shirt and threw it into the fire. This caused Amethyne to look at her questionably.

Phoenix_- 'You will receive new clothes in the morning. Or whenever you work again.'

Amethyne_- 'Thank you My Lady.'

Phoenix_- 'Please just call me Phoenix.'

Amethyne_- 'As you wish My Lady. I mean Phoenix.'

Phoenix helped to clean up. While they did the two of them talked. Phoenix reviled that she know Amethyne mother Iona. That what happened was a terrible thing. She told Amethyne that she felt responsible and wished it was her instead. But what was done was done. She told Amethyne to meet her in the garden two days from tonight. That she would have something for her. Phoenix felt like she had to help. Had to do something to ease the suffering that this girl went through due to Arl Howe's treachery.

Once they cleaned up Amethyne took her leave. Before doing so she agreed to meet Phoenix. She herself wanted to see what this woman was up to. While talking to Phoenix she could tell that the hurt and concern was truly an honest one. Honest or not she didn't truly trust humans. However her mother must of seen something in this one to allow herself to bed her.

So once Amethyne was gone and the kitchen clean. Phoenix helped herself to the other pie and part of the roast. Her body needed the food and energy more then ever. Today had turned out to be most trying on her nerves.

After devouring the whole pie and half the roast. Phoenix went to the Main Hall. There she found Fergus standing by the fire.

Phoenix_- 'I thought you be in your quarters dear brother.'

Fergus turned and had a smile on his face. Something had amused him. Hopefully it wasn't the resent events. He then spoke with a bit of a laugh to his speech.

Fergus_- 'Ah, there you are. I hear you've met our newest cook. Amethyne.'

Phoenix_- 'Waite did you say cook? I thought she was just a servant.'

Fergus_- 'Yes well, she showed more potential then the one who was to takeover. She even has better taste in food then…'

Phoenix_- 'It's ok brother. I miss her to.'

Fergus_- 'However I would suggest that next time you want to meet someone not to throw pie.'

Fergus had a laugh after he finished that sentence.

Phoenix_- 'Oh laugh it up dear brother. I'm not the only one who has made a fool of themselves. As I recall you once fell in a bucket full of…'

Fergus tackled her to the ground preventing her to finish that. They wrestled for a bit before they both laid back and had a good laugh. After a moment they both got up. It wouldn't most likely look good if someone seen them acting like children.

Phoenix_- 'I was wanting to talk to you actually. Do you have time?'

Fergus_- 'Yes I have time. I wasn't going to bed anytime soon. What's on your mind?'

Phoenix hung her head. She was never good at asking thing from her brother.

Phoenix_- 'I want to help her. She is, was Iona's daughter. You remember Iona don't you?'

Fergus nodded and Phoenix continued.

Phoenix_- 'Well anyways. I would like to give her Nan's old quarters. And now knowing she's the cook, it seems fitting don't you think.'

Fergus_- 'I couldn't agree more. It will cause a bit of tension amongst the staff but, the changes I'm making. Well lets just say have already cause some people to voice their disapproval.'

Phoenix_- 'Yes well. Our family has always been disapproved of. So if you rustle some feathers. Well lest just say Father and Mother would be proud.'

Fergus and Phoenix talked for a good hour before they both called it a night. Phoenix was surprised to find out that Fergus was planning on expanding the land for the Alienage. Having a loom delivered to the elves. One that could provide them with better clothing and other things. Along with adding a area for them to raise crops. Nothing to big but it would be able to supply them with food. Along with a market stall to sell any goods they make and grow.

He was hoping that this would make life better for them. The market stall would have to be ran by a human of course. It was something necessary due to the tension between the humans and elves. It would give the illusion that the goods was human goods. Fetch a better price also. He also spoke of introducing Phoenix to someone special. Someone he had become more then just fond of. That would wait to a much more appropriate time. Other things had to be taken care of.

Once Phoenix arrived at her room she found Leliana still awake. Leliana was writing something at the desk on the far side of the wall. Leliana didn't hear Phoenix enter. She was too involved in her writing. So Phoenix walked quietly over to the bed. She sat and began to strip off the remaining of her clothing. At the sound of her heavy boot being dropped Leliana turned around.

Leliana_- 'You've returned. I was so worried. I heard about the scuffle in the market.'

Phoenix_- 'Yeah, Well it seems I'm just a beacon for trouble.'

Leliana_- 'I've missed you. Your not hurt are you? How is Günther?'

Phoenix_- 'I'm fine. Günther's fine also. I'm just extremely tired.'

Leliana_- 'Well you get some sleep. I'll be along shortly. I must finish this.'

Phoenix_- 'Don't be up to late.'

Leliana smiled and Phoenix rolled over and closed her eyes. Shortly after she was sound asleep.

Leliana finished the letter she had been writing. It was something she would leave in Phoenix's pack when they both leave. It wasn't a good-by. It was a remember me and return home safely. That is if they where to return.

Truth be told Leliana was unsure about what may come. With trouble brewing in Orlais and the sudden return of Morrigan. Things didn't look good. She knew something always troubled Phoenix. With the news of Morrigan it seems that the two are one in the same. Whatever it may be, Leliana knows that until it's dealt with Phoenix can't rest peacefully.

There is a soft noise coming from behind her that draws Leliana's attention. She looks and sees that Phoenix has kicked the covers off and onto the floor. Phoenix is jerking slightly in her sleep. It seems that Phoenix still dreams of the darkspawn. She doesn't talk about it but, Leliana knows. She just hoped that they would of went away by now. Maybe stress triggers them more.

Leliana watches for a bit. Then she walks over and covers Phoenix back up. She kneels down and places a kiss upon her cheek. She whispers in Phoenix ear.

Leliana_- 'Chut, mon amour. Je suis ici. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Rien de plus. Dors mon amour, dors.'

(Shh, my love. I'm here. It's only a dream. Nothing more. Sleep my love, sleep.)

Once Phoenix quieted down Leliana walked to her side of the bed. She got undressed and slipped under the covers. Then she wrapped her arms around Phoenix and drifted off to sleep herself.

Later that night sometime before the dawn.

Phoenix awoke from a dream. One that was not so different then her normal darkspawn dreams. However this had Morrigan in it. Morrigan was there but not there. Looking at her like she was watching a reflection off the water. Movement and emotion all reflected and surrounded by a fog. It was the scream of Morrigan that had woke Phoenix. It sounded so real, like she was right next to her.

Phoenix looked over and Leliana was sound asleep. Leliana was lying on her back. Her face away from Phoenix. Her hair slightly in her face. The arms was bent upwards over Leliana's head. The leg closest to the edge of the bed was bent slightly at the knee and tucked under the other one. The cover barely covering Leliana. Just enough but not enough all at the same time. The breast closest to Phoenix wasn't covered. Along with part of the hip on that same side.

Phoenix looked at Leliana for a few minuets more taking it all in. Then she slowly placed a kiss upon Leliana's neck. Her hand brushing over the exposed hip and up to the exposed breast. She cupped the breast softly as she continued to lay kisses upon her neck. She slowly made her way down to the collarbone as her hand played with the nipple. Leliana's nipple began to harden. Phoenix moved down to that breast. Kissing and sucking on the nipple. Her hand mad its way to the other breast. Leliana stirred just so slightly, not waking.

Phoenix slowly moved the covers and slid one of her legs over Leliana. She started to kiss her way to the other breast. Leliana made a muffled sound. Phoenix moved one hand slowly down Leliana's body. Caressing it as she went. Her other hand played with the other breast that her mouth had left. As her free hand came to Leliana's hip she slowly ran her fingers over the hipbone. This caused Leliana to shift more and another muffled sound escaped her mouth.

Phoenix sent kisses along Leliana's neck. Then back down to her breast. Her hand that was caressing the hip moved down the leg and slowly back up. Fingers dancing over the targeted area. This sent shivers up Leliana's spine. Phoenix licked her fingers and slowly slid them over the nub of Leliana's clit. Then through the folds and back up again. Teasing as they went. Phoenix kissed and licked her way slowly downward. Her other hand remained cupping the breast and playing with the nipple. Occasionally going from one breast to the other. Everything falling in rhythm. Leliana moaned as one finger rubbed at her clit. Then that same finger rubbed and slowly entered Leliana. As Phoenix's tong replaced that finger. Licking and sucking on her clit. Leliana was awoken by the lovely sensation of what was now happening.

Leliana placed one hand in Phoenix's hair. Her fingers massaging the head. Her leg move and Phoenix moved along with it. Now nestling herself between Leliana's legs. One hand still cupping and playing with Leliana's breast. As she licked and sucked on Leliana's clit. Her finger moved in and out slowly. Curling her fingers as she pulled them out. Soft moans started to become louder. Leliana bucked her hips. Then wrapped a leg over Phoenix back. Grabbing Phoenix hair and tangling her fingers in it. Leliana's other hand desperately trying to find something to hold on to.

The sun started to shine through the window. Casting rays of sunlight over the bed. As the light hit the pillow next to Leliana her climax started to wash over her. Phoenix's eyes settled upon Leliana's face. She watch as the orgasm rocketed through Leliana's body. Causing her legs to tighten around Phoenix's back and her inner walls clamp down on Phoenix's fingers. Screaming and moaning Phoenix name as the moment hit. Several spasms followed then another smaller orgasm hit Leliana.

Phoenix rode them out with her. Slowly as the last one died down Phoenix removed her two fingers from Leliana. She licked up the juices and then made a slow climb back up. Placing soft kisses on the way. As soon as she was face to face with Leliana she was about to roll off her. That was when Leliana took her head in her hands and pulled Phoenix down for a slow passionate kiss. Tasting herself as they kissed. They pulled away when the need for air became to much.

Leliana smiled and ran her fingers through Phoenix hair. Then she spoke.

Leliana_- 'That was a lovely way to wake up.'

Phoenix_- 'I aim to please.'

Phoenix looked over towards the window then rolled off Leliana. It was time to start her day. Leliana however had other plans. Before Leliana could capture Phoenix lips once more a knock came at the door. Phoenix got out of bed and pulled on an oversize shirt. Then she went to the door. A servant was holding a letter. The servant was also noticeably nervous.

Phoenix_- 'What brings you to my door at this hour?'

Servant_- 'Pardon me My Lady. I was told to deliver this immediately to you. Please forgive me.'

The servant handed Phoenix the letter. Apparently an urgent message had arrived with the seal of the Grey Wardens on it.

Phoenix_- 'Your forgiven. Just wait until a bit later next time.'

Phoenix was lost in thought. She had totally forgotten that the servant was there.

Servant_- 'Yes My Lady. Is there anything you need My Lady?'

Phoenix_- '*um* No I'm fine. Thank you for bringing this to me. You may go.'

Servant_- 'Your welcome My Lady. Thank you.'

The servant left and Phoenix then shut the door. She then walked back over to the bed and sat. Leliana moved closer to her. Wrapped her arms around her. She could tell something was the matter.

Leliana_- 'What is it?'

Phoenix_- 'It's from Weisshaupt.'

That was all Phoenix said as she tossed it to the floor. She let Leliana hold her. Even if it was short lived. She knew this was more a comfort for Leliana then herself. She then let out a deep breath and removed herself from Leliana's arms. She had much to do. One of which was finding the amulet that was once Iona's.

She got dressed and then gave Leliana a passionate kiss. She grabbed the letter and went about her day.


	4. Dream

_She got dressed and then gave Leliana a passionate kiss. She grabbed the letter and went about her day._

**XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Several days had passed. Phoenix had talked to Amethyne about Iona. She also gave the girl Iona's amulet. Things had been said that only her and Iona had ever talked about. She told Amethyne about how she wanted Iona to stay. That she was drawn to her like a mouth to the flame.

Not because of her beauty. Because of her mind. She was greatly intelligent, caring and loving. The passion she had when speaking of her daughter.

All of it drew Phoenix in. Something about it caused a craving for Iona that Phoenix had never experienced before. Phoenix didn't just bed Iona and have her way with her. No, it was more. Dare she speak it out loud. Truth was that she made love to Iona. It was slow and passionate and she let so much of herself be seen. Something that she doesn't do even with Leliana.

The two of them had a good talk. Amethyne in time was able to let some of her own grief go. Something she never thought she could do. She was also grateful for the new room. It was beyond more then she dreamed. She put her mothers amulet around her neck. Just having it made all the difference.

Along with Phoenix talking with Amethyne. She had talked to Günther about retrieving his family. It came to light that Günther's family was servants to the King. Living at the castle. So there was no need for them to come to Highever.

Phoenix was at the stables tending to her horse. It was something she enjoyed. She felt at peace when she was taking care of Osiris. He was satin white and his eyes are a dark blue. She fell in love with him the moment she seen him. His skin was so pink and his coat so white. She was still a child and he was just a foal then. Her father was sure he would die shortly after his birth. Due to something called Lethal Whit (_Syndrome_). After he was winged she was allowed to spend more time with him. As he grew it became obvious that they had an unbreakable bond.

So her she was. Talking to him while she brushed out his coat. He was her only friend that knew all her deepest darkest secrets. Not because he couldn't talk back but because the unbreakable bond between them. It was hard to explain really and she stopped trying long ago.

Phoenix_- 'I've missed you Osiris. I wish I could of taken you with me. Where I was going wasn't safe for you. I was so overjoyed when I heard you was alive and safe.'

Phoenix waits for Osiris to make a sound. Different sounds for different things. To some they all sound the same. However Phoenix has been able to learn Osiris language.

_Osiris_- 'Soft nicker'_

Phoenix_- 'In a week or so I'll be leaving again. I can't take you with me this time either. It's because I don't know how long or where I'll be. So I need you to stay here. Stay safe and keep Fergus out of trouble.'

_Osiris_- 'Nicker and a soft blow'_

Phoenix_- 'I know he can be daft but he's not all bad.'

_Osiris_- 'Soft snort and a stomp of the foot.'_

Phoenix_- 'Osiris, please. This is hard for me. I will return if I don't die. You should know that.'

_Osiris_- 'Nicker and a blow'_

Phoenix_- 'Ok, I know. Things are changing and its scary. I still get scared to. Remember no matter what happens I love you. You carry that love with you.'

_Osiris_- 'Nicker and a nudge of his head'_

Phoenix wraps her arms around him giving him a hug.

Phoenix_- 'Jax can stay with you. Would you like that?'

_Osiris_- 'Loud snort and a stomp'_

Phoenix_- 'Ok, ok. I'll take him with me. He can protect me.'

_Osiris_- 'Nicker'_

Phoenix_- 'Now we got that out of the way. What do you think of Leliana?'

_Osiris_- 'Loud snort with a squeal'_

Phoenix_- 'Ok, calm down. So you don't like her. You know you're not the only one to say that. Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm not in love with her. That would make things difficult.'

Phoenix finished brushing him. Then she put three breads in his mane. Filed his hooves and then cleaned out his stall. After all that she put a blanket on him for the night. It had started to snow again. Before she left she kissed his forehead and said goodnight. On her way out of the stable a messenger ran up to her.

Messenger_- 'My Lady. I'm so glad I found you. I bring new of the mage trainer.'

Phoenix_- 'So out with it boy.'

Messenger_- 'They have arrived. They are waiting for you in the main hall My Lady.'

Phoenix_- 'Thank you, here take this coin and then return to your duties.'

Messenger_- 'Thank you, My Lady. Your to kind.'

The messenger took the fifty silver and left. Phoenix went strait to the main hall as fast as she could. The snow had picked up before she got there. The weather had became harsh and freezing.

As soon as she got to the main hall she could hear talking. One of the voices was Fergus and the other she didn't recognize. But it was female and defiantly Orlesian. She entered quietly as not to interrupt anything. As soon as Fergus seen her he spoke.

Fergus_- 'Ah here she is now. Dear sister this is Sidona Andras. She has arrived her on your behest.'

Phoenix_- 'A pleasure to met you. I'm Teyrna Phoenix Cousland.'

Sidona_- 'It's an horner My Lady. I must admit that I'm at a loss as how to properly great you.'

Fergus_- 'I'll just leave you two to talk. Sister, Sidona, have a nice evening.'

Sidona_- 'Thank you My Lord.'

Phoenix_- 'Brother.'

Fergus leaves them to talk.

Phoenix_- 'Please sit. You can call me Phoenix. I have never been one for proper greetings and all. I must ask why you are so unsure?'

Sidona_- 'It is just I have never had to address someone like yourself before.'

Phoenix_- 'Like myself? Is it because of my noble status?'

Sidona_- 'No its not that. Is well, your title outside of your nobility.'

Phoenix_- 'Oh, that. Yes I can see how that can confuse things.'

Sidona_- 'You're not just the Hero of Ferelden, but you also hold the title of Warden Commander. Commander of the Grey of Ferelden.'

Phoenix_- 'Ah that. Well Sidona I prefer to be called Phoenix. However there may be times when My Lady or Teyrna Cousland might have to be used. Until them times show their ugly head. Phoenix will do.'

Sidona_- 'As you wish.'

Phoenix_- 'So did Velanna send you?'

Sidona_- 'No, Nathanial sent me. Velanna has left. Anders as well but I believe it was to help some other mage.'

Phoenix_- 'So you know why you are here?'

Sidona_- 'Yes, I'm to train a young mage. Who has the old elven gift.'

Phoenix_- 'Good to know they told you something. Would you care to join me for a meal? You look like your starving.'

Sidona_- 'That would be lovely. Maybe we could talk more over dinner.'

Phoenix_- 'Now that is settled. Follow me.'

The both of them left for the kitchen. Where Phoenix fixed them both something to eat. While eating they talked about the training and among other things.

Phoenix even took the time to Sidona to her room. Phoenix had it prearranged for her things to be moved to the room. However she had this planed out for Velanna arrival, but knew it could be someone else also.

Phoenix and Sidona talked for a few moments before Sidona retired to her room for the rest of the night. While they were talking Leliana had walked around the corner but wasn't noticed by them. So she took advantage of this. She wanted to see what was going on and who this woman was. Leliana was able to hear some of what was being said.

This woman even laughed at a joke that wasn't really funny. Well not by her standers anyways. Leliana needed to know this woman name. Then a moment later Phoenix spoke it. Leliana then noticed that Sidona was getting to friendly with Phoenix. She was going to interrupt but they had said goodnight. It was what she seen right at that moment that caused her to become furious.

Sidona had kissed Phoenix on the cheek and as she did so her hand moved slowly down Phoenix arm. In a very seductive way. Leliana was about to make her move but she found herself stuck in place. She was literally glued to the floor.

As Phoenix left and was around the corner Sidona looked over to where Leliana was. She winked then flicked her hand and shut the door. Moments later Leliana was free. Leliana stormed off. She had to clear her head. If she was going to voice her concerns to Phoenix. It was going to be when she was calm. Otherwise someone would get hurt.

Leliana had made her way to their room. There she found a hooded cloak that was black velvet lined inside with satin. The hood was lined with fur. It also had an other lining down the middle and around the hood that was of fine golden silk. She put it on and then made her way to the courtyard. The cloak almost toughed the ground. As she entered the courtyard the snow was falling hard.

Even if the cloak was Phoenix's she was glad she grabbed it. It was freezing out. To the point that the tree limbs was starting to crack and break. Leliana never knew it snowed like this. Most people didn't know that Highever even got snow. Due to the fact it was on the coast. When it did snow it was never like this. Well not while Leliana has been here, and it is the winter months.

Leliana walked over to the bench that was under the willow tree. She dusted off the snow and had a seat. She went through what she had seen. Was she just making things out of nothing. Maybe not because she was stuck to the floor. So it was clear that Sidona was a mage. So was being stuck to the floor because Sidona was playing a game. Or was it merely because Sidona didn't want whoever was watching interrupting their talk. So many things could be questionable.

Leliana had sat for a long time thinking of what it all was about. She had heard the snap of a branch. That was when she became aware of the change in the weather. The weather had changed dramatically. It had become colder and the wind had picked up. Causing the snow that had already settled be blown in all directions. A blizzard had moved in. So Leliana decided it was time for her to go inside before herself became a statue.

She had returned to the room. Phoenix wasn't there. She put the cloak back and went to find her love.

Her search had her going everywhere. Her mind going crazy. She was about to precede to Sidona's room when she spotted her. Sidona was walking to the chapel. So Leliana followed. It wouldn't look to suspicious. As she entered the chapel she noticed that Sidona was in the first pew. There was no one else there. Leliana was about to approach her when she heard a thud behind her. She turned and seen Jax had knocked over a plant. Leliana left immediately after cleaning up the mess. She knew if Jax was roaming inside then Phoenix should be close.

Leliana made her way to the main hall. That was the way Jax had ran off to. So she followed him. Jax went into the main hall and through another door leading to the kitchen. As soon as Leliana got to that hall she had lost Jax. There wasn't many places he could of gotten to from this hall. So she went to the kitchen. That is where she found him laying in front of the fire. However there was no Phoenix. She even checked the larder to make sure.

So now she was confused. Jax would normally take you right to Phoenix. Even without being asked to find her. So now it was up to Leliana to once again to try to find Phoenix. That in of its self was no small task. Leliana left the kitchen and went to the library. Then to the study. Non of them gave any clues to where Phoenix was or might have gone. This was starting to get ridicules.

It was also starting to get late. So Leliana decided to return to their room. As she was making her way down the hall to the private quarters. A noise from her left got her attention. What was strange about the noise was it sounded like laughter. Laughter coming from behind the wall. She looked around to try to find some kind of hidden door or something. As she did she found a small grate in the bottom of the wall next to her. It was no more then the size of a foot.

That was when she realized that the laughter was coming form below. She listen for a moment to see if it would start up again and it never did. She started to think she was loosing her mind. She continued down the hall and entered their room. She was just about to close the door when Phoenix walked in. Laughing and smelling like a brewery. Well I guess the mystery is solved thought Leliana.

Phoenix_- 'Leliana! Oh how I've missed you.'

Leliana_- 'Yes, well you smell like a brewery.'

Phoenix_- 'I _*hiccup* _do not. Anyhow did you know Fergus got some Antivan wine?'

Leliana_- 'No I don't believe I knew that. Let me guess you've had some?'

Phoenix_- 'Why yes _*hiccup*_I did. Along with some Nevarra ale. I find _*hiccup*_ to be _*hiccup*_ better then wine.'

Leliana_- 'Come her and let me help you to bed.'

Phoenix_- 'I can _*hiccup*_ myself. I'm _*hiccup*_ a child.'

Leliana_- 'I want to undress you my love. That's all.'

Phoenix_- 'When you put it that way. Come _*hiccup* _here.'

Leliana made her way to Phoenix. She knew how this was going to end. They would make it to the bed and she would get Phoenix undressed. Then as soon as they laid down Phoenix would pass out. It wasn't like Phoenix normally got this drunk. The last time was when Zevran Oghren Alistair and Phoenix tried to out drink each other. It came down to Oghren and Phoenix being the only ones left. Leliana interrupted them. So the called it a tie.

Phoenix took Leliana in her arms. Walked her towards the bed. Slowly she kissed her on the neck making her way to Leliana's breast. While Phoenix was occupied with that Leliana made quick work of Phoenix clothes. However to her suspires Phoenix also made quick work of hers. Shortly they both was making their way down onto the bed.

Leliana managed to get them under the covers. Then she rolled on top of Phoenix. Giving her a grand view. Phoenix reached up and pulled Leliana down for a passionate kiss. Once they broke for air Phoenix relaxed and a moment later was asleep. Leliana rolled off her. She wrapped one lag and arm over Phoenix and snuggled close. Soon she to was asleep.

Phoenix had only been asleep for two hours when she began dreaming. The dream was different from her darkspawn dreams. It was even different from her normal childhood dreams. It was cast in shadows but not shadows. Like she was watching and participating in things that already happened mixed with things that hasn't happened.

_-_-,…Begin Phoenix's Dream-_-,…_

_She opens her eyes and sits up. A blurry presents in the room comes into full vision as the person starts to speak._

_Morrigan_- 'Ah I see your eyes finally open. Mother will be pleased.'_

_She takes in her surroundings. Simple hovel or hut. Not sure but defiantly not city folk. She hears a wolf in the distance along with the breaking of tree limbs. Then she starts to smell flowers and what she thinks is a stew._

_Then things shift. She's no longer in the hut. She's watching a battle. Travelers fleeing the darkspawn. Somewhere close to the Wilds. Possibly the Bannorn. Not far from Lothering. A mother and her children are joined by two others. A soldier and a templar. _

_They make their way to a clearing and an org appears and then more fighting. Leaving the youngest brother to die. Then it shows a dragon. Moments later the dragon shifts and Flemeth appears and offers help._

_Then it all changes. She's in bed. Naked and her arms are wrapped around someone. This person is laying on her chest. They are only slightly covered. She can hear a fire burning. The wood crackling. Then she looks at the person. They are female and begin to wake. _

_The person kisses her. Soft lips upon hers. Soft hands run down her stomach. The smell of honey and pear lingered at her nose. Then the woman moves and from the corner of my eye I see that she is pregnant. She is several months along. Her hair is long and as black as a raven feather. Her skin smooth and has a light tan undertone to it._

_Then the woman grabs my hand and places it on her stomach. I can feel the baby move and then a kick. Her face is covered in shadows. The woman speaks softly. _

_Mystery Woman_- 'Do you feel that my love. Your son is growing strong.'_

_I can't really make out the sound of her voice. Not enough to know who she is or where she is from. I give her a kiss on the cheek and then speak._

_Phoenix_- 'Yes I do. It's beautiful to see life growing. Knowing love created something so precious. I love you Morrigan.'_

_-_-,…End Phoenix's Dream-_-,…_

That was when Phoenix woke. Sweat covering her. She glanced over to see Leliana still sleeping. She rubbed her face. Then she slowly got out of bed and went to the glass lined doors that opened up to the private balcony. It had stopped snowing and it wasn't freezing like before. She walked outside completely naked and closed the door behind her. Careful not to let it latch. She had to feel the cold on her skin. It helped her think and make sense of what she had just dreamt.

Nothing about it at the made sense. She didn't know what is was trying to tell her. Was she suppose to find the travelers that had fled? What nonsense was that with Morrigan? Was the child really alive to only be just hidden away somewhere? More fucking questions. The only thing that they had in common was Morrigan and Flemeth.

She returned inside once her body started to feel the harsh pricks of being cold. She closed the door and then stroked the fire. Climbed back into bed and stared off into the darkness until she finally went to sleep.


	5. Child

_She returned inside once her body started to feel the harsh pricks of being cold. She closed the door and then stroked the fire. Climbed back into bed and stared off into the darkness until she finally went to sleep._

**XXX XXX XXX XXX**

It had been several night since Phoenix's dream. She didn't talk to Leliana about it. It wasn't something she could talk about. Not like the darkspawn dreams. She wasn't sure any of it was real. It was all starting to become a blurry fog. Like it was slowly wanting her to forget. Maybe that was for the best.

Leliana had found the letter that Phoenix got from Weisshaupt. It was defiantly Warden business. The kind that would take Phoenix to Weisshaupt. They called for her to come and be there in two months time. It didn't say why just it was of the utmost importance.

They had argued about it all this morning. Why Phoenix didn't say anything. Why Leliana felt like she had to snoop. It was becoming an old song and dance with them. One of which Phoenix was glad she was getting away from. Not that she wanted to be away from Leliana. Just these moments that they find themselves in. It was like Leliana had changed. However if you asked Leliana she would tell you that Phoenix changed.

That is not the case, not really. Phoenix had stepped back into her old life. Well the familiarity of it. Something Leliana wasn't familiar with or wasn't comfortable with. Whichever it was caused them to argue more so now, then when Phoenix was building an army to deal with the blight.

It was now mid afternoon and Phoenix was in Highever at the armory. She had a servant place an ordered for some equipment and it was now ready to be picked up. Leliana had decided to also come along. She wanted to look at some shops in hopes to find a blanket along with other things for the long journey.

As Phoenix walks into the armory she encounters someone who looks very familiar at the counter. She can't see them to good because some of the persons features are blocked by customers. It wasn't until the man spoke that she knew who it was.

Harren_- 'May I help you? Oh it's you.'

Phoenix_- 'Harren! It's good to see you.'

Harren_- 'You as well Warden. What brings you by?'

Phone_- 'I'm here to pick up my order.'

Harren_- 'Your order?'

Wade_- 'Who is that Harren?'

Harren_- 'It's the Warden Commander. Here to pick up an order. Did you forget again Wade?'

Wade_- 'I would never forget an order from her. She brings me such delightful things to work with.'

Harren_- 'Well she claims we have an order waiting for her.'

Phoenix_- 'Wait. No the order isn't for the Wardens. It's for me. Here I have the order slip.'

Phoenix shows Harren the order slip. He looks at it and nods then looks confused.

Harren_- 'This is for the Teyrna Cousland. But your not the servant who made the order on her behalf. We had strict orders to not let anyone pick it up unless…'

Phoenix_- 'Unless the servant or herself came for it. Yes, yes I know. So here I am.'

While Phoenix was talking a woman heard her. This woman was someone Phoenix used to bed. She wasn't noble but she was wealthy. She hadn't seen Phoenix since a two weeks before the awful attack on Castle Cousland. The woman walks up and tries to get through the crowd. While doing so she also tries to get Phoenix's attention.

Woman(Shandon)_- 'Would you look at that. I heard you was back but I didn't believe it.'

Phoenix doesn't remember her at first. Then as the woman gets closer Phoenix gets a better look at her. Then the name came to mind.

Phoenix_- 'Hello, Shandon. What brings you here?'

Shandon_- 'The same as you. Tho I believe yours would be better quality.'

Harren_- 'Excuse me but I believe the lady and I have business.'

Shandon_- 'This "lady" happened to be your Teyrna. You may want to address her as so.'

Harren looks at her puzzled. Then it all starts to become clear. The Warden Commander and the Teyrna are one in the same. Why didn't he know this.

Harren_- 'Like I was saying your armor will be ready in a moment. May I interest you in anything else My Lady?'

Phoenix thinks to herself. _Oh great. Now here comes the glances and stares. With the over politeness and all the damn shit that I fucking hate. Ok now smile and be noble like._

Phoenix_- 'No, but thank you. Just my order please.'

Harren_- 'Oh of course. Wade will have it delivered to you this evening.'

Phoenix_- 'Thank you Harren. _*Whispers to him*_No need to be formal. I hate it.'

Harren nods his understanding. Phoenix turns and goes to leave but just as she is out the door. She is stopped by Shandon.

Shandon_- 'Where you off to lovely?'

Phoenix_- 'I was off to…'

Leliana approaches just then. She couldn't of had better timing. She stands very close and possessively at Phoenix side.

Leliana_- 'Oh there you are. I was starting to think I would have to drag you out of there.'

Leliana looks over at Shandon and gives her a warning look.

Leliana_- 'Phoenix dear. Who is this woman?'

Phoenix thinks to herself. _Oh fuck. Bloody damn nation. This is for all my skirt chasing. It just fucking has to be. _She then smiles at Leliana. Then she goes to speak. Before she can Shandon speaks.

Shandon_- 'I was just about to ask her the same thing.'

Leliana cocks her eyebrow and looks at Phoenix. Phoenix doesn't like where this is going. There was no easy way out of this besides death. For whatever she said was sure to turn into something rather unpleasant. So she took a deep breath and what came next shocked her even.

Phoenix_- 'Well would you look at that. What are they doing?.'

As Leliana and Shandon looked in the direction Phoenix pointed. Phoenix slipped away. Yeah it was going to cause Leliana to be cross with her but it was better then listening to the both of them bickering over things from the past and so forth.

Shandon and Leliana both parted ways after that. Phoenix went down one alleyway and slipped into a tavern. One of which she knew would lead her out a back door and down another alleyway. She was making her way to a very familiar house. One she knows she shouldn't go to but the urge is hard to resist.

As she approached the house she noticed that smoke was coming from the chimney. Two thoughts went through her mind. _Her son shouldn't be home. Another lover perhaps._ That however didn't stop her from retrieving the key from her belt. One she always carried with her. She used the key and entered the home. She noticed as she entered that the fireplace hadn't been attended to for some time. However that didn't matter. A proper fire could burn for hours before it needed stoked.

Phoenix_- 'Hello, is anyone home?'

She made her way to the kitchen. That was when a boy of about 14 walked right into her. He looked at her and smiled then out of nowhere hugged her. Then he began to cry. Phoenix tried to calm him down. Rubbing his back and telling him it was ok. Slowly the boy calmed but his head was still nestled against her stomach as he spoke.

Boy(Kendrik)_- 'Mother thought you where dead. I told everyone that Father wouldn't leave me. I'm glad your home.'

Phoenix was confuse to say the least. _Wait did her just call me father. No that can't be right I must be hearing things._ Shortly after another tight hug the boy let go of Phoenix. Then he grabbed her hand and led them to a big chair. As he gently pushed Phoenix towards the chair. Phoenix sat and the boy sat in another chair across from her.

Boy(Kendrik)_- 'I have so much to tell you.'

Phoenix_- 'Kendrik you've grown. I've missed you to. Why are you home?'

Kendrik_- 'I have been sick for two days now. Mother went to the market to get something to make me better.'

Phoenix_- 'Alright, so what is it you have to tell me?'

Kendrik_- 'When you left Mother said you became a Grey Warden. Went to fight the darkspawn.'

Phoenix_- 'Yes I did.'

Kendrik_- 'I have a bit of things I need to say to you. I just need you to listen ok.'

Phoenix nodded and Kendrik continued. He looked at her while he talked. In a way studying her.

Kendrik_- 'When that thing with your family happened I got really scared. At the time I was still real young. I didn't know if they would come after Mother and me. _*pause*_ I used to call you Father. I don't know if you knew that.'

Now it was all making sense to Phoenix. She nodded and he continued.

Kendrik_- 'I told people that my Father was out killing darkspawn. That you was a Warden. That was the reason you weren't home all the time. They laughed at first. Then the news came that the Wardens survived and killed the Archdemon. _*pause*_ When the news came that the hero was a Cousland that's when people stopped laughing at me. _*pause*_ I didn't know that all this time Tom and Pike and the other boys thought I was talking about your brother. _*pause and look at her* _It wasn't till later that I found out who you really was. I just needed you to know.'

Phoenix and him sat in silence for a while. She had to take it all in. This boy in front of her was only a babe when she first met his mother. He was only a week or so old. He didn't even have a name yet. She was the one to name him. She didn't officially give him her last name. However it seems that some people or someone told him he was a Cousland. That must've been his Mother. She couldn't think of anyone else to spread that around.

Things between his mother and her ended about a month before her life went to hell.

Phoenix_- 'I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry I had to leave. You and you Mother was away when it all happened. I would of said goodbye if I could of.'

Kendrik_- 'I would of liked that. I'm not angry at you anymore. I was sad at first then angry. Most of it was because you weren't here to do things with me. You know like when we would go hunting or sword fighting. You're the only one Mother ever talked about. The only Father I had. Well Father like. Now that I know that is. You made Mother happy. It may sound silly but I believe Mother loved or well still loves you.'

Phoenix_- 'I didn't know.'

Kendrik_- 'I don't think she wanted you to know. When you left and the news of what happened came. Mother wasn't herself. It was like something inside her died. She said I had to be the man of the house. I didn't even understand. Not really but I did my best.'

Phoenix_- 'I,… I didn't know. Maybe I should of stayed.'

Kendrik_- 'No It's ok. If you stayed then things may have ended up much different. You could of still died. But lets not dwell on it ok.'

Kendrik put his head down. He was in a deep thought. He had questions but wasn't sure how to go a bout them. Some he wasn't sure he wanted to ask.

Phoenix_- 'Ok. You look like you want to ask me something.'

Kendrik_- 'I don't know. It's nothing.'

Phoenix_- 'You talked to me just now about some deep stuff. Whatever it is I will answer if I can. If I can't or don't want to I'll be honest about it.'

Kendrik_- 'Fair enough.'

Phoenix_- 'So what's bothering you?'

Kendrik_- 'It's not really bothering me. Just stupid curiosity mostly. Anyhow. Are you here to stay?'

Phoenix_- 'I will be here for two more days. Then I have to leave again. But I take it that wasn't what you meant.'

Kendrik_- 'Yes and no. So,… you and my Mother. Is that well….'

Phoenix_- 'It's ok to ask the question Kendrik. However, your answer is no. What we had was special. I was more then fond of your Mother. I wouldn't say love but, it could of grew into that. And no I didn't stop coming around because of you. Things between your mother and myself changed.'

Kendrik_- 'Thank you for telling me that. I can accept that. So Warden business calling you away aging. I thought that only during a blight do you have to always be gone.'

Phoenix_- 'Well that is the main reason we are gone a lot. However there are other things that cause us to leave. Some more then others have more duties. Like searching for new recruits and forging into the deeproads to help push back the darkspawn that plague the tunnels.'

Kendrik_- 'Yeah but you're the Hero of Ferelden. Can't you like retire now?'

Phoenix_- 'It's not my time yet. Also I have bigger responsibilities because I was also named the Commander of the Grey of Ferelden. So until I am able to appoint someone else I have to go where I'm needed.'

Kendrik_- 'That's a lot of responsibility. I have one more question if I may.'

Phoenix_- 'Go ahead.'

Kendrik_- 'It's not that I don't appreciate it. I do. But I just don't understand. Why did you give me your last name?'

Phoenix was about to answer when Shandon interrupted.

Shandon_- 'Didn't I tell you to stay in bed boy? And what are you doing here?'

They both turned to look at her. Phoenix answered first.

Phoenix_- 'Don't use that tone with him. Also I was hoping we could talk.'

Shandon_- 'Well look at you. Coming here and acting like you have any right to tell me how to treat my son._*looks at son*_ Now boy go to your room. _*looks back to Phoenix* _As for you, yes we do need to talk.'

Kendrik went to his room. He didn't like where this was going. Shandon and Phoenix went to a sitting room that was on the back part of the house just off the kitchen. Far enough away that Kendrik couldn't hear them talk.

They sat on a couch together. One that looked out a window and onto a garden. It was something that they once enjoyed. They would sit and talk and watch Kendrik play. That was then and this was now and time had changed them both.

Shandon_- 'I must tell you that woman that interrupted our little talk was looking for you. She stopped me when I went to see the healers. She asked what I was to you. I didn't tell her anything. I told her that you have a habit of going into the taverns. I pointed her in the direction of the one down by the docks.'

Phoenix_- 'Thank you. Tho you could of told her about us. You know I haven't went to that tavern since we meet.'

Shandon_- 'Yes I know on both accounts. That however is besides the point. The point was I didn't feel she needed to know. Also it will take her some time to get to the docks and back to the castle. So I bought us some time.'

Phoenix_- 'Still whatever the reason, thank you.'

Shandon_- 'Now that is out of the way. Let's get to the point of why you're here.'

Phoenix_- 'Blunt aren't you. Good to see that hasn't changed.'

Shandon_- 'You're pussyfooting around. Answer the damn question Phoenix. Or Maker help me I'll show you blunt.'

Phoenix_- 'You know I always did like it when you're forceful. But anyway truth is I wanted to see you. You know talk without interruptions.'

Shandon moved closer to Phoenix. She put her moved her hand up Phoenix arm and towards the neck. She leaned in close and whispered.

Shandon_- 'Is that all. I know there is more then just talking on your mind.'

Truth was Phoenix did have more on her mind. Shandon was playing a seductress game. So she was going to see how far Shandon was willing to go.

Phoenix leaned into her. Letting Shandon nip at her ear. Shandon started to move to stand. As she did her hand traveled slowly down Phoenix arm and thigh. Then moved to stand in front of her slowly untying one of the laces that held her dress closed at the back. It was only enough to allow one sleeve of her dress to fall slightly off the shoulder. She then slowly leaned in and wrapped her arms around Phoenix neck and nibbled at her neck. Giving Phoenix a view of her cleavage.

Phoenix moved her hands to Shandon's waist. Pulling her down onto her lap. Once Shandon was sitting Phoenix moved one hand down one thigh and the other went to cup Shandon's breast. Shandon then went for the kiss. She knew if Phoenix responded and returned the kiss. Then this game was no longer a game and they would need to retire to her room.

So she leaned in and kissed her. While she did her hands entangled themselves in Phoenix's hair. Without hesitation Phoenix welcomed the kiss and even pulled Shandon closer. Then without missing a bet she picked her up as she stood. Then carried her back to Shandon's room.

Kendrik had heard the scuffling of boots and his mothers door slam shut. Followed by a soft giggle. All her could think was. _So much for being mad._ Then he got out of bed and went to lock the doors. Found something to eat and drink. Then he mad his way back to his room. Where he managed to fall asleep once he finished his meal.

Shandon had managed to remove Phoenix's shirt and toss it to the floor. She was working on the belt to her pants. Phoenix had managed to undo all of the laces and slip the dress down Shandon's arms. That cause Shandon to have to stop what she was doing and step out of the dress.

It had always boggled her mind how she was always to be down to her lingerie. They continued to undress each other. Kissing and nipping and hands roaming as they went. Shandon pushed Phoenix down on the bed. Then straddled her legs. Her hands moved up and down the tone mussel stomach. Sending chills down Phoenix spine. She leaned down to place kisses on that very stomach and made her way down. Phoenix had other ideas as she flipped them. She took control of the situation.

Now that Phoenix was on top. She placed kisses down Shandon's neck and up along her jaw. Then captured her lips. One hand was running up and down the thigh. While the other played with the nipple getting it hard. She slowly moved her hand from the thigh to between Shandon's legs. Spreading them and placing her hand just above where Shandon wanted it.

A few moments later she nestled one leg between Shandon's as she removed her hand. Her thigh pressed up against Shandon's folds. This caused Shandon to buck her hips. Phoenix slowly ran her hand over Shandon's clit. Making her moan and her breath become shallow. Shandon started to roll her hips, riding Phoenix's thigh. Seeking release that she knew she wouldn't get just yet.

Phoenix made her way downward to the breast. Sucking and licking and nipping as she went. She would lick and suck and kiss one breast while her had squeezed and pinched the other. She found the perfect rhythm. Like she had never left Shandon at all. She switched between each breast. Sometimes going back up to capture Shandon's lips once more. Soon she moved further down.

Leaving butterfly kisses and burning a trail as she went. She moved her thigh and replaced it with her tongue. Licking and sucking on the sensitive clit. She moved on hand slowly up Shandon's leg and then back down. While her free hand moved upwards to cup a supple breast.

Phoenix moved her tongue between the Shandon's folds and then back up. Using a circler motion on the clit. Then back down again this time passing over her entrance. She repeated this several times. She then moved one hand to Shandon's clit. Using her thumb in a circler motion on the sensitive clit. Her tongue moved in and out of the moist folds and dipping into the entrance. She would suck as her tongue entered Shandon.

Shandon moaned and curled her fingers in Phoenix's hair. One hand grabbing the sheets. Her leg wrapped up and over Phoenix's shoulder. Soon Phoenix would enter a finger inside while her tongue would work the clit and soft folds of Shandon's pussy. After a few long slow licks and a quick suck on the clit Phoenix made her way back up Shandon's body. Her hand keeping the rhythm that was set. She entered two finger inside her. Using a curling and scissoring motion as her fingers fucked her.

Shandon' moans became louder. Phoenix trusted harder. Kissing her and allowing Shandon taste herself. Moments later the orgasm sent shockwaves through her body. Once they was calm Phoenix removed her fingers. She gave Shandon one long passionate kiss then moved from the bed. Shandon looked at her while she dressed.

Phoenix_- 'I'm sorry I can't stay. There is nowhere I would rather be right now.'

Shandon_- 'Do you do to her what you just did to me?'

Phoenix_- 'That isn't fair.'

Shandon_- 'Isn't it?'

Phoenix_- 'It isn't and you know it.'

Shandon_- 'Do I?'

Phoenix_- 'Yes you do. Don't play this game. You're the one who left. You're the one who said it was getting dangerous. Whatever the hell that meant.'

Shandon_- 'You're right I did leave. I was… lets just drop it.'

Phoenix_- 'No you started this lets finish it.'

Shandon dropped her head. She didn't want to fight and she don't know why she even said anything. She knew if that what they had before was good. Then this. Whatever this was. Was she just another plaything. What was the point anyways Phoenix was leaving. If she was ever to return was something else. She knew that time with Phoenix was precious. Not because of social standers and Phoenix being Teyrna of Highever. It was because she knew what price was to be paid to become a Grey Warden. Her father was one once.

Shandon_- 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I don't know what came over me.'

Phoenix_- 'So try. What is it?'

Phoenix finished dressing and sat on the bed next to Shandon. She reach for her hand and held it.

Shandon_- 'I wouldn't even know where to begin. Things between us haven't always,…

Phoenix_- 'Been easy. Yeah I know. I'm sorry for that.'

Shandon_- 'You're always sorry!'

Phoenix dropped her head sorrow. She felt the hurt and bitterness that them words where meant to bring.

Phoenix_- 'I just,…'

Shandon_- 'Save it. That's not what this is about.'

Phoenix_- 'Well what is this about?'

Shandon_- 'I know this could never truly work. Not now anyways. And no, it's not because of her ether. It's not even because you'll leave on some Warden duty in the middle of the night or anything like that. I know Phoenix.'

Phoenix_- 'Telling me that you know leaves it wide open Shandon.'

Shandon_- 'I have no illusions to the fact that any time shared with you is precious. No matter who shares that time with you. I knew the moment I heard you became a Grey Warden.'

Phoenix_- 'Is this because we are called to defeat the blight?'

Shandon_- 'I would be lying if I said it wasn't. That is only a small part. One that even a common soldiers love ones has to worry about anytime they are called on. No Phoenix it about your death sentence. I know about the taint that runs through you. It gives you the power to feel the darkspawn. Along with whatever else.'

Phoenix_- 'Lets just say that's true for now. How do you know this?'

Shandon_- 'My father was once a Grey Warden. He went into the deeproads and was never seen again.'

Phoenix_- 'Oh Shandon I'm sorry. I,… I didn't know.'

Shandon_- 'It's not like I talked about him. Anyways Mother one day told me why he left. He had spoke of the taint and what it does to her.'

Phoenix_- 'I,… thank you. I must go.'

Shandon put her hand on Phoenix leg and rubbed it for a moment. There was nothing more left to say. Well noting Shandon wanted to say at the moment. She didn't know how to be honest. Phoenix got up to leave. As she did Shandon reached for a bottle of Nevarra ale that she had stashed.

Shandon_- 'Before you go take this. You may not have been at the tavern but I see no reason it has to be a complete lie.'

Phoenix took the bottle and gave a nod. Shandon put on a robe and walked her to the door. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. If she was going to say what she has been avoiding for Maker knows how long. It was now or never.

Phoenix opened the door and stepped out. The evening was starting to give way to the dusk. It would be almost night when she would arrive home. Shandon grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She leans in and gave her one last kiss. Then her heart out ruled her head.

Shandon_- 'Phoenix I know you have business to attend to that will take you away from home. Stay safe. I love you.'

Phoenix looked at her and then pulled her in for a kiss. As she pulled away all she said was she knew. Shandon smiled and went inside and shut the door. She watched Phoenix leave through the window.

Phoenix made her way through the town and out to the stable. Where she mounted her horse and headed home. She could see a candle lit in her window as she came up and around the bend. When she got to the stable she took the saddle of Osiris and brushed. Then she put him in his stall for the night. When she got close to the servants entrance she took the bottle of ale out and took a few sips. She even made sure to splash a few drops on her shirt. Just to give off the appearance of being at the tavern.

She used the servants entrance to enter the castle. Then she made her way pass the kitchen and down the hall to the main hall. As she was walking pass the grand fire place she spotted Leliana sitting in a chair with a book.

She walked up to her and offered her a drink. Leliana stood up and smacked her across the face.

Leliana_- 'Where have you been? I went looking for you when you pulled that stunt.'

Phoenix_- 'I deserve that I guess.'

Leliana_- 'Why is your shirt wet. Maker you smell like a brewery.'

Phoenix_- 'Oh, well that would explain it then.'

Leliana_- 'Is that Nevarra ale?'

Phoenix_- 'Yeah I believe it is. Want some?'

Leliana_- 'I went to the tavern that lady said you liked to go to. You wasn't there.'

Phoenix_- 'There are many taverns in Highever Leliana.'

Leliana_- 'The one down by the docks. The barkeep said that you had left before I got there.'

Phoenix_- 'Yeah I decided that I needed a change. Muggers is just as nice.'

Leliana_- 'Muggers. I didn't know. I'm,… well I don't know what to say. I'm glad you made it home safe.'

Phoenix_- 'It's alright. I'm gonna go. I need a bath.'

She left and Leliana followed. The last thing she needed was Phoenix drowning in a tub form falling asleep after a day of drinking. Who would believe that the Hero of Ferelden died that way.

They both entered the room. Phoenix started to get undressed just as Leliana shut the door. She smiled and shook her head and a roll of her eyes. Phoenix was never shy that was certain. However there was moments that she thought Phoenix could do with a little modesty at the very least. While Phoenix was taking off her boots. Leliana lit the small fire pit that was under the tub. This was a luxury to have a heated tub.

There was also an old brewery barrel that held water in the room. Not to big but it wouldn't empty for some time. It was her forth day or so at the castle when she noticed servants tending to the barrel. She had ask about it and that was how she found out. There is an opening that they use to poor more water in it when needed. Also it stays open so fresh air can make its way in. That way the water doesn't go stagnate.

The tub its self was even designed to be self draining. A cork is added to a hole to keep water in. Then when done remove cork. She had learned from talking to Fergus it was something that Phoenix had came up with when she was merely 13. There parents had the tubs in their rooms redone in this very fashion. Fergus had done the same when he started the rebuilding of the castle. She knew if this was to ever get out Phoenix could make a fortune off this helpful invention. Nobles everywhere would want them.

So Leliana corked the tub and opened the spick on the barrel. She let the tub fill with water to a little over half for now. It would take a few moments for the water to get warm. She looked over towards the bed and noticed Phoenix reading something. She wasn't even undressed yet. She had her shirt off and her boots but that was about it.

Leliana sat on the bed next to Phoenix. She didn't ask what she was reading. Phoenix looked at her and smiled. She gave the message to Leliana to read. It was another message for the Wardens. Phoenix got up and finished undressing. Then she grabbed her soaps and a towel and a mysterious stone from another basket. This peeked Leliana's interest. Phoenix went over to the tub and dropped the stone into the water. And then in a moment the water was steaming. She then slowly lowered herself into the tub.

Leliana thought…_Oh so that what it is. If I had know then.. Oh she's such an ass._ Phoenix relaxed as her body became heated from the water. The heat and steam soothing her muscles. She took a deep breath leaned back and closed her eyes. Leliana watch for some time. She enjoyed seeing Phoenix this way. Her body limp and relaxed like a rag doll. It was something that many people never got to see. It was also something that Phoenix rarely able to do. To get to that place where she could completely shut out the world.

As Leliana started to quietly get ready for bed. Phoenix started to stir. Leliana looked over to make sure Phoenix was alright and not drowning. When she did so she seen Phoenix was just washing. However she hadn't gotten her back yet. So Leliana walked over and offered to do it for her. It was something she didn't mind doing.

Phoenix accepted and so Leliana washed and messaged her back and shoulders. She then preceded to rub her hand down the front and back up. Phoenix cocked her head back and gave Leliana a kiss. Leliana's hands where on there way back up again when Phoenix grabbed them and guided them back down opening her legs slightly. While still holding Leliana's hands under her own. She rubbed her clit and slid a finger through her folds.

Leliana seen where this was going and managed slip herself in behind Phoenix. Causing some water to splash out of the tub. Phoenix scooted up some so Leliana could get comfortable. Then she leaned back and rested in Leliana's arms. Allowing Leliana to do what she pleased.

Leliana ran her hand up and down Phoenix's body. Cresting her breast before returning back down to play with her clit. She softly kissed her neck and licked and gently bit her on the collarbone. It was something Phoenix liked. Leliana didn't want to wait time because it wasn't very often Phoenix allowed herself much pleasure.

Leliana continued. Running her fingers through soft folds of flesh. She cupped and squished her breast. Phoenix nipples hardened more then they already where. While Leliana kissed her she stuck one then two fingers inside. Curling them in such a way that caused Phoenix to moan. She thrust her fingers in and out while her thumb played with the clit. Phoenix pulled Leliana in for a kiss and ran her fingers through her hair. She was getting close to her orgasm. It was her own damn fault for leaving Shandon when she was so damn horny.

Leliana kissed and sucked on Phoenix's neck leaving a small mark just where the neck and back of the shoulder met. Her fingers thrust harder and faster. Phoenix breath was labored. Soon her hips shot up and a deep moan left her. Her body started to shutter with the orgasm that rocketed through her. When it was over her body relaxed into Leliana.


	6. Broken

_Her body started to shutter with the orgasm that rocketed through her. When it was over her body relaxed into Leliana._

**XXX XXX XXX XXX **

It was now two day later and both Leliana and Phoenix was preparing to leave. The winter was slowly giving way to the spring. Phoenix had made arrangement for a wagon to be loaded with some goods. Like food and armor and blankets. She was going to personally deliver them to Lothering on her way to Flemeth's hut. She even arranged for a handful of guards to accompany her to Lothering to help deliver the goods. Once they got to Lothering the guards would return to Highever. She knew that Lothering was still struggling to rebuild. They along with many needed all the help they could get.

Phoenix had went to the chapel. It wasn't like her to do so. However she felt like a moment of silence and a prayer for the ones she misses and loves was in order. Today she would be leaving and she didn't know if she would return. At the very least she could remember them once more in the very place they perished. Mother wasn't much for the Chantry but Father was. Oriana was also but Oren questioned the teachings just like she did.

After she was done in the chapel. Phoenix went to find Fergus. They had a few last moment things to discuss. She was on her way to the study where Fergus usual was at this time of day. When she heard some commotion coming from the main hall. So that was where she went. When she arrived Fergus was ushering a young boy out of the castle. The boy was covered in blood and fighting with Fergus. A guard was trying to help. One of the female servants ran out carrying towels and a jug of water. When she was able to get a good look at the boy she noticed it was Kendrik. He was shouting and kicking trying to get away.

Kendrik_- 'LET ME GO! I KNOW SHE HERE! I NEED HER! YOU BASTARD LET ME GO!'

Phoenix ran over to him. She screamed as she went.

Phoenix_- 'PUT HIM DOWN NOW!'

Fergus and the guard both looked at her. She said it again this time directing it more at Fergus.

Phoenix_- 'I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!'

They did and the boy ran to her. She kneeled down and opened her arms to hug him. He started crying and his words was all mumbled. She was about to tell him to calm down when the servant came running back in screaming that they needed a healer. This cause Kendrik to break free of Phoenix's grasp and run out the door. Phoenix took off after him. In turn Fergus followed. He had to know why this boy was so important to his sister. Not only that if someone needed a healer he was going to make sure they got one. He didn't need somebody dying at his doorstep. At least not knowing he could help and offered aid.

As soon as Phoenix got partway down the hill. She could see where several servants where. They where attending to someone who she could tell by the amount of blood on the ground and them that this person was hurt bad. Maybe even past what a healer could do. Kendrik reach them first. As he got there he screamed and dropped to his knees. That was when Phoenix knew who it was. This wasn't good. She took off in a full run. Almost tripping over the used towels when she got there. Phoenix had grabbed Kendrik and told him to stay back. She herself had started working on Shandon. Soon Fergus and two of the guards was there. Sidona arrived shortly after.

When Sidona arrived she could see it was grave. She started to try to heal the woman as quickly as she could. She want able to stop all the bleeding due to a poison that was coursing through the blood. She had the servants retrieve more towels. Sidona needed help. The only other mage was at the barracks. So she sent a guard to retrieve her. If this woman was going to live then everyone had to work to gather.

Fergus knew what needed to be done. He had one of the remaining servant to prepare a room. He told the two remaining guards that once Sidona gave the word they where to help her move the woman to the room. He then looked over to the boy who was now standing in front of Phoenix. Phoenix had her arms wrapped around him and they both was watching. He had to deal with this situation. Even if this may not be the best time.

Fergus_- 'Sister, we need to talk. Boy you need to leave.'

Kendrik_- 'No I'm not leaving her. She, she…'

Phoenix_- 'Kendrik please. It will be fine. I won't go far. Just over there. Ok.'

Kendrik_- 'Oh, ok I understand.'

Phoenix and Fergus walked over to a tree. Close enough so Kendrik could see but not hear.

Phoenix_- 'What the hell Fergus. Why was you treating him like that?'

Fergus_- 'He had snuck in pass the guards. He was already screaming and making a fuss when I arrived. As soon as he seen me he attacked. I wasn't going to hurt him.'

Phoenix_- 'Why didn't someone come and find me. I told you I wouldn't leave without talking to you.'

Fergus_- 'The boy is delusional Phoenix or so I thought. I see now there is more to this then I know.'

Phoenix_- 'Oh you think? You still should of fucking found me damn you.'

Fergus_- 'Yes, well what's done is done. Care to fill me in on all this, this whatever this is.'

Phoenix_- 'Fine. He's her son.'

Fergus_- 'I gathered that much. Damn it Phoenix just tell me what this has to do with you.'

Phoenix_- 'Fine but you're not going to like it knowing you.'

While they were talking Shandon was ready to be moved, so they followed and continued their conversation.

Fergus_- 'I think I can handle it. Besides you're involved. There is nothing that can suspires me anymore when it comes to you.'

Phoenix_- 'I doubt that this time but here it goes. She and I was involved for a long time. Well it ended before I became a Warden. Anyhow it was back when I was about 16. She was already a ways along in her pregnancy when we got together. Anyways when she gave birth I was there.'

Fergus_- 'Go on what's with the kid and you.'

Phoenix_- 'I was the one who named him. I've been there for him, well almost all his life. So for the longest time he thought I was his father.'

Fergus_- 'You're kidding right? However that look in your eyes says you're not.'

Phoenix_- 'No I'm not. Anyways he is unofficially a Cousland. Well was until two days ago.'

Fergus_- 'What do you do?'

Phoenix_- 'I went to the Chantry and had him listed on our family tree. Don't give me that look.'

They fallowed servants and healer to the room. It was just down the hall from the kitchen. It once was an old storage room. Now a makeshift room for Sidona and the other mage to work on Shandon. Fergus and Phoenix lowered their voices. They didn't need people overhearing everything.

Fergus_- 'What the hell Phoenix. Your leaving today. When where you going to tell me?'

Phoenix_- 'Today actually. This is what I had to talk to you about. It was something I had to do. Damn it Fergus until about two years ago he only knew me as his father. He was to young to know any different. Hell most people that don't know me think I'm a man anyhow. So like I was saying. His mother and I are all he has.'

Fergus_- 'I must admit you did suspires me. Only with the kid growing up thinking you're his father. The rest however not as crazy as some other things you've done.'

Phoenix smiled but dropped her head. What she had to say next would shock the Maker himself if there was one. She then looked at Fergus with apologetic and pleading eyes.

Phoenix_- 'I wouldn't say that. There is one little thing.'

Fergus_- 'Well what is it?'

Phoenix_- 'First I need to know you'll take care of him. I want them to live here. Can you do that for me?'

Fergus_- 'Yes of course. You was never for asking much from me. I promise I will allow it. He will also be know to all as a Cousland.'

Phoenix_- 'Thank you. You must know however that I bribed the sister I talked to when adding him to our family tree. I had her list his father as,…well myself.'

Fergus_- 'You what? His father. You couldn't have. Wait who am I kidding of course you did. Giving him a direct line to the Cousland family. I must say that did suspires me. A great bit mind you. But I will carry out your wish. Maker knows that with your life and all.'

Phoenix_- 'I know brother. I had the papers left in that special place in you room.'

Fergus_- 'Any other surprises I should know about?'

Phoenix_- 'Oh none that I can think of at the moment. Before you ask. No I didn't give Shandon any connection to us. Considering how she let him believe he was a Cousland after all. I know what your thinking. That I played right into her hand. Truth is only you him and myself will know the truth. Whatever happens she can't claim anything.'

Fergus_- 'So I see you did think this through. You know the servant and guards will know he's her son.'

Phoenix_- 'Well lets just say that I took care of that. Let me make this clear. She has NO claim to the Cousland line.'

Fergus_- 'Fair enough.'

They finished their talk. Phoenix walked over to Kendrik. She and him walked to the chapel to talk. She had a lot to tell him. While they where talking. Sidona informed Fergus of Shandon's condition. It wasn't a great improvement. The truth was whatever was in Shandon's blood wasn't something she could heal. The wounds however was healed. Shandon was alive for now. How much time she had was something Sidona didn't know. Well didn't want to tell Fergus of.

Phoenix found out that Shandon was attacked after leaving the docks. A guard at the docks had chased the men. However Kendrik didn't know if they had caught them. Kendrik convinced his mother that they could get help here. He helped her walk until she collapsed. That was when he mad the decision to leave her and get help. Being they was only a few minuets away from the castle. A servant seen him and he told her what happened. She went to stay with his mother. She also told him that Phoenix was still at the castle.

The rest of the events she already knew. However she need to speak with Sidona. Something didn't add up. Before she went to speak with Sidona she asked Kendrik why they where at the docks.

Kendrik_- 'We where their because Mother had to deliver some armor.'

Phoenix_- 'Do you know the men who attacked her?'

Kendrik_- 'No I don't. I've only seen them once at the market. One was a guard once.'

That alarmed Phoenix. She knew why this happened or now knew the connection. It was only speculation for now.

Phoenix_- 'Anything else Kendrik?'

Kendrik_- 'Nothing that I can remember.'

Phoenix_- 'Once they are done you can go see your mother.'

Kendrik_- 'Are you going to? Don't you have to leave?'

Phoenix_- 'I do. Not right away. I'll stay until I know more.'

Kendrik_- 'Thank you. And Father I mean, Phoenix,.. I love you.'

She gave him a hug. Kissed his forehead.

Phoenix_- 'I know. I love you to son.'

Son that was what he was now. Her son. Such a strange thing for her to say. However many things that she never thought of was making finding there way into her life.

The two of them left the chapel. Kendrik off the see his mother while Phoenix went to speak with Sidona. She couldn't delay her journey to long. However she did say she would stay until she knew more. She found Sidona in the part of the castle that was now know as the mage quarters. Sidona was standing next to a very large book. Next to that was some mixtures. She was working on some kind of potion. Phoenix knocked and waited. Nothing. So she entered.

Sidona_- 'Commander, I'm glad you came. I heard you knock. I couldn't answer at the moment. Concentration and all.'

Phoenix_- 'Remember I'm not a commander at the moment.'

Sidona_- 'Well you're leaving aren't you?'

Phoenix_- 'Yes but not at the moment. So what do we know?'

Sidona_- 'The blades used to stab her aren't common around Ferelden. However they are in Orlais. To the point at hand. The poison covering the blades was potent to say the least. Several mixtures. However what bothers me is what's in it.'

Phoenix_- 'Can you heal her?'

Sidona_- 'I have don what I can for now. Healing her however is something I honestly can't do.'

Phoenix_- 'Why is that? How long does she got?'

Sidona_- 'Lets just say a normal healer wouldn't of found the real lethal poison. How long she has well,…. That all depends on her I suppose.'

Phoenix_- 'Wait are you saying she has been infected with the darkspawn taint?'

Sidona_- 'I am. As you very well know yourself. You sensed it. I seen the look in your eyes. However it has been diluted a lot. Possibly so know one would know.'

Phoenix_- 'So what can I do to help?'

Sidona_- 'Nothing I'm not already doing. I made something that will help with the other poisons. Also I have an alternative to our own ritual that will slow the process. Giving her time to put her house in order so to speak. I can make preparations for her pyre things of that nature. The question is when.'

Phoenix_- 'You want me to make the decision to when she dies?'

Sidona_- 'You and I both know that she is suffering. Postponing it does no good. Think of what it will do to YOUR son. The truth of it…'

Phoenix_- 'That's enough! I get it. You didn't have to go there.'

Sidona_- 'Didn't I?'

Phoenix_- 'No you didn't. Can it happen in her sleep? Say before I leave perhaps.'

Sidona_- 'I would suggest you all say your goodbyes. Tell Fergus to have someone prepare the pyre. Mother Velshawn should give the rights also.'

Phoenix_- 'Sidona, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Thank you for what you've done.'

Sidona_- 'Please we both know why. Now go, I must finish preparations.'

Phoenix left. She quickly informed Fergus and Mother Velshawn. Kendrik was the last to know. It was one of the hardest things she had to say to a child.

While all this was going on. Leliana had been at the market. She had just arrived as the pyre was being prepped. She was sure she knew who it was for. That was until she entered the Main Hall. Her building sorrow was put to an end. Phoenix along with many others was gathered there. Phoenix was consulting a crying boy. She made her way over and Fergus stopped her.

Fergus_- 'Now is not the time. Someone close to her is..'

Leliana_- 'I see. What about the boy. He was down at the docks today. I seen him when I was making my preparations there. After I went to the market.'

Fergus_- 'It's complicated. He's family. Phoenix can tell you more.. I would wait if I where you.'

Leliana_- 'Is there anything I can do?'

Fergus_- 'No I don't suppose there is.'

Leliana_- 'I,.. I see.'

Leliana didn't know what more to do. She waited. If anything she would be there for Phoenix.

Some time had passed and Sidona had announced that they had only a few moments before Shandon departed. That Phoenix and Kendrik would be the only ones allowed to be with her now.

Phoenix and Kendrik made their way to where Shandon was. She was drossy but awake enough for them to talk. Kendrik went first. Telling her every thing would be fine. That Phoenix has everything taken care of. He tried to be strong but in the end he let the tears fall. Giving her a kiss on the cheek. Phoenix told her how sorry she was. How Kendrik would be looked after. Shandon was glad to know he would be ok. Phoenix didn't tell her about Kendrik being an official Cousland now. It was pointless to do so. She placed a kiss upon her lips. Kendrik and Phoenix both held a hand. Shortly after Shandon's breath slowed. Then eyes closed and finally she stopped breathing. The two of them sat silently for some time.

Moments later they left the room. Sidona was waiting. It would only take moments to move Shandon form the room to the pyre. An hour later and all who was gathered around the pyre had left. Shandon sprit was set free and her suffering no more. She was with the Maker now. Phoenix had kept her promise and stayed. Kendrik was to stay with Fergus. Learn what it meant to be a Cousland and many other things.

Two hours later and Phoenix and Leliana left the castle. Not knowing if either would return. Let alone see one another ever again. They decided that it would be best to travel together until it was time for them to part ways.

They traveled South towards Lake Calenhad. Where they was able to take shelter at the tavern. They spent that night together in each others arms. Knowing that it may be the last time together. The next morning they said there farewells not wanting to say goodbye. That would make it to final.

Leliana went towards the Frostback Mountains and Phoenix towards Lothering. They both left with somewhat of a heavy heart. More so for Leliana because she knew after that last night together that Phoenix wasn't in love with her. Of all the time together Phoenix never once said the words "_I Love You_" to her. Well not without feeling like she had to. When Phoenix did say it, well it was like she was saying it to Fergus instead of a lover.

Leliana thought that with them leaving not knowing if they would see one another again. That it would somehow open Phoenix up more. That maybe she was just afraid to say it. To say it would make it real and that she thought scared Phoenix. Now she knew she was wrong. She knew that what they had was special. She just thought that it was more to Phoenix. It was more or had became more to her.

Was she just a fool that fell in love with the dashing fearless warrior. One who took the time and a chance on her. One who did and said all the things a lover would say and do. Unlike Marjolaine who used the words "I Love You" to get what she wanted from Leliana. She just thought that she would get more then the words "I deeply care for you" out of Phoenix. It wasn't meant to be. Leliana would carry her love for Phoenix with her and accept the unique way Phoenix showed Leliana love. Even if Phoenix wasn't "_in love_" it was still love non the less.

That was something that would never change. After all the time she spent hiding and fearing for her life. After what Marjolaine allowed to be done to her. After all the pain. She found someone who cared for her. About her in a way she never thought she would ever have again. That in of itself was the greatest gift Phoenix had given her. The joys of life and to be free in her own skin again. When Leliana thought about that. She felt at peace knowing Phoenix gave her that much. More then what most people around Phoenix would get.


	7. Lost

_When Leliana thought about that. She felt at peace knowing Phoenix gave her that much. More the what most people around Phoenix would get._

**XXX XXX XXX XXX**

As Phoenix approached Flemeth's hut. Jax hand his nose to the ground. He had caught the sent of someone. If it was Morrigan they soon would find out. As they made there way to the hut Jax started sniffing again. He defiantly had picked up on someone's scent. The place however was the same but felt different. Something didn't sit right with Phoenix.

Carefully she tested the door. It wasn't locked. Someone must be about somewhere. She checked around and nothing. So she carefully opened the door and went inside. Jax immediately started to bark and growls at the wall that divides the room inside the hut. A female elf who looks to be Dalish comes from behind the wall. Sward in hand. She looked at me then at Jax.

Female elf(_Ariane_)_- 'Call of your hound, shem.'

Phoenix_- 'Not until you tell me what your doing here.'

Female elf(_Ariane_)_- 'I believe I asked your first. _*Jax growls, she lowers sword*_Ugh! Fine, I'm Ariane, of the Dalish people. My keeper sent me to find Asha'bellanar-The Woman of Many Years.'

Phoenix_- 'Flemeth is dead.'

Ariane_- 'Many have tried to kill Asha'bellanar in the past. Do not claim victory until a few centuries have passed with no sight of her. We thought she could help us find her daughter. Morrigan. The young witch has caused trouble for my clan. Has she earned your ire as well?'

Phoenix_- 'She's a friend. I'm concerned for her.'

Ariane_- 'A friend? Of all the words associated with the Witch of the Wilds, those are,.. the least I expected. Perhaps you could reason with her then. Morrigan has stolen and accent book my clan has guarded since the days of Arlathan. We where the only ones with such a piece of our history. Everything we once had, all legacy of our ancient magics where striped from us. First by the Tevinter magisters, then by the wretched Circle. And Morrigan took what little was left.'

Phoenix_- 'How do you know Morrigan stole it?'

Ariane_- 'One month ago, she visited our clan in the name of friendship, and took great interest in our history. She knew _**exactly**_ what she was looking for. The keeper allowed her to see the book. Two nights later it was gone.'

Phoenix_- 'What's so bloody special about it?'

Ariane_- 'For almost two thousand years the Dalish people have been wonders, a shadow of what we once were. This book,… as much as a mystery as it is to us, is one of the only clues as to how to reclaim that past. My keeper, Solan, says it was a treatise on something called an _"Eluvian"_. The word is as old as the book itself, and its meaning has been lost. Save perhaps to Morrigan.'

Phoenix_- 'So what now?'

Ariane_- 'Help me. We both want Morrigan, and we can aid each other. The book of Eluvian was reclaimed for my clan from an elven mage, who stole it from the Circle of Magi before deflecting. He said other similar treasures remained in the library, but they would never allow a Dalish to view them. Perhaps you will meet a different reception… '

Phoenix_- 'Then we'll seek a more diplomatic solution.'

Ariane_- 'Ma seranmas, I look forward to working with you.'

I look around in search of any clues Ariane may have missed. Nothing was found. We leave the hut. Out of nowhere darkspawn appeared. I find myself mumbling to myself the very words Alistair would say. _These things just crop up everywhere, don't they_. After what seemed a short fight the three of us leave the wilds. We head out for the Circle. It would take at least two days to get there.

As we walked Ariane tried to make light conversation with me. It wasn't to personal but I found myself less talkative then usual. She jokingly said to me that I was like the Dalish when talking to a shem. Joking or not it was true, well for the moment. She also asked about the diplomatic solution I had in mind when dealing with the Circle. All I could tell her is we had to wait and see how things went. She looked at me oddly. I flashed a faint grin and walked on ahead.

I know I could of told her who or should I say what I am. That is something I didn't want to, for now anyways. It's not that I'm ashamed. To me it's like being the Teyrna of Highever. Once people know they act differently and so many want something from you. That's why I understood why Alistair didn't want to tell me he's King Maric's son. We'll just have to see how things go and what if anything I reveal about myself.

We had made good timing to make our camp for the night. I could tell that Ariane was weary. She must have already traveled far. So I left her to tend the fire while I went to catch us some fish. We was camped by a river so I knew it wouldn't be much of a problem. I was just about to wade in when I heard a noise from the bush next to me. As soon as I seen the shadow I flung a knife at it. To my suspires I had caught two younger rabbits by their leg. So fish was no longer needed.

I noticed some wild mushrooms and onions not to far from camp. Along with some spring berries and I had with me a few pieces of fruit and cheese. So a good meal was on its way. Before I gathered the remaining ingredients I had gathered a few nice size river stones. They would make a decent cook top.

I was never one for doing something I considered woman's work. That was until my life changed and I became a Warden. Maker knows that camping with Alistair and letting him cook would kill you. Hell even Oghren was a better cook then him. Once everything was prepped it was less then an hour that dinner was done. Ariane was very thankful and offered to take first watch. I however declined her offer. I was never one for sleeping in camp before and tonight was no exception.

Ariane went to sleep and I kept watch. I was suppose to wake her in two hours time. I didn't. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not tonight anyways. As long as I got rest I would be good to go as soon as daylight came. So I let her sleep until the sun started to peek through the trees. She had awaken just before I went to wake her. She looked at me puzzled at first. Then smiled and said thank you. I gave a nod of my head and finished packing up camp.

We where back on the road and making good time. There was a steady cool breeze keeping us cool as we walked. Jax was having a blast with Ariane. She would toss a stick and he would retrieve it. Something Jax and Sten would do. I chuckled ever so slightly. Ah the memories of a time not so forgotten.

It was starting to get high noon when we came upon the trail that would take us down the hill and to Lake Calenhad. As we approach I stop at a vantage point where I can see the land without being seen. I spot only a few people out. One of them is a mage form the mage collective. I recognize him form before. Even if he's a bit older and a scar down his face. He is doing business with a traveler. Getting them to run errands and such. Much like I did. However I had a much more personal stake in why I helped. Much like them many different errands I did. Some for the mages others for the Chantry. I even helped the Blackstone Irregulars and others. I may have seemed like a fool to many. Running all over Ferelden for mushrooms or to help a caravan. In the end it helped me. But that is for another time and another tell.

As I reminisce I spot the boat coming back from the tower. Once it's docked I can see an older man with a younger one. Once off the boat the older one shows the younger one the best way to tie off the boat. Then the two of them take a seat. So the younger man must be someone in training to take over for the older man. The older man name is Kester, that is if it's the same one.

He was a polite fellow. Not like Carroll that smart ass of a templar. I was lucky that Morrigan was with me. Perhaps it was Carroll who was lucky that she was with me. I so did want to pop his head like a melon. The tower itself just like always looked so calm and peaceful. That wasn't the case the first time I was there. Hopefully things are better.

So we make our way down the hill and to the docks. It was Kastler and he was preparing his eldest son to take over for him. With what had happened and all. He said it was time for him to step back and let someone else handle the templars and mages. Shortly after the boat ride I say my farewells and tell Kastler he will be missed for that was his last time ferrying anyone across the lake.

We make our way into the tower after that. From what I can tell it's in better shape. We walk up to the templar who looks to be the one in charge. It's not Greagoir,.. and this may get tricky.

He wasn't very accepting of Jax or Ariane. Less so of Ariane because she's Dalish. His name is Handley and is apparently in charge while Greagoir is away in Denerim. I think to myself. _Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be a walk in the park with darkspawn. Wait was that just an Anders thing. Oh it was wasn't it._

As we come to the hall that leads to the library we come across Sandal. I can't believe it. To be honest it shouldn't suspires at all. He has a way of turning up in places at the oddest of moments. It so happens that the Tranquil are evaluating his abilities. Bodahn is away trading at Redcliffe. We make our way to the index section of the mage's library. I'm quite suspired to see that so many books had survived the invasion of the demons and such. So much has changed but not enough that many would notice.

On to what I'm doing here. Looking for something on a lost book.

As we go through the books it becomes apparent that this is going to be a daunting task. While looking at the book on lost Elven languages a mage approaches. Then proceeds to stand in my light. Going on about how I'm abusing the book or something. However he does know more about the library. So he becomes somewhat helpful. While talking with him we find out that the very thing we are searching for is some kind of mirror. Some form of communicating. However he also said it was probably use for more then that. The Tevinter Imperium tried to unlock all its secrets. Communication was all they ever manage to unlock. AS far as he knew.

He said he believed he knew a way to help us even more. That we would have to go down into the depository. Handley wasn't fond of the ideal at first. It appears that something had the Sentinels acting strangely. So once again I was off to deal with mage problems. At least this time it was only a level below the tower. Unlike last time climbing all the way to the top just to solve their damn bloody problem.

Once they dealt with the problem of the sentinels. Finn took them to a room that had many Tevinter artifacts. He had previously said something about a statue that spoke. Phoenix wasn't surprised at all. Considering the fact of what happened in the Winding Woods.

Once they approached the statue it did start to speak.

Tevinter statue_- 'I am the spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and,…'

Finn_- 'Advisor to Archon Valerius, blah, blah, fall the house. Yes, we've been through that.'

Tevinter statue_- 'Finn,… Greetings.'

Phoenix_- 'So you two have a close relationship.'

Finn_- 'We conversed before on the Imperium. It's hard to get answers out of it,.. requires passing all the grandiose mumbo-jumbo.' _*looks back at statue*_

We know where a broken Eluvian lies, Can it still be used to fine the others?'

Tevinter statue_- 'Scry, The broken glass, dagger-sharp, will be your key.'

Phoenix_- 'Scry? What the bloody damn nation? Finn…'

Tevinter statue_- 'The Lights of Arlathan will illuminate the scryers path. The archon's possessed then but they where misused, befouled and lost. Like so much the Imperium touched. Some where saved, carried by fugitives from the elven city. Their sorrows awoke the Stone, and her children sheltered them. They found a sanctuary in the deep halls of Cad'halash, now know as Cadash. There the Lights of Arlathan lie, shielded from unworthy eyes.'

Phoenix_- 'Cadash thaig? Impossible, its not that old. Can we even trust this thing?'

Finn_- 'It doesn't lie, Well, I don't think it can.'

Ariane_- 'She mentioned the children of the Stone. I hadn't realized that the durgen'len once aide my people when they fled.'

Finn_- 'Deep hall of Cad'halash,…it must mean dwarven thaig.

Tevinter statue_- 'Goodbye Finn, we will not speak again.'

As they go to leave Phoenix speaks.

Phoenix_- 'Once again I travel down into the Deep Roads to a thaig I didn't think I would see again.'

Finn_- 'Wait you've been there?'

Phoenix_- 'Wasn't you listening to what I said?'

Ariane_- 'I did. You said it wasn't that old. So yes Finn she's been there.'

They make their way back up to the main level of the tower. Apparently Ariane had something on her mind,… she voice it at Finn.

Ariane_- 'Now mage, tell us what's going on.'

Finn_- 'The Eluvians are linked. All of them. If you have one you can find the others, if they still exist. But the one you know of is broken, and corrupted. So we need something else to,… amplify the magic.'

Ariane_- 'The Lights of Arlathan.'

Finn_- 'Yes.'

Phoenix_- 'Will you come with us Finn?'

Finn_- 'Ready to go when you are.'

So we head out. To the Elven runs that Ariane knows about. This was something Phoenix knew had to be done. This, what they where doing, hunting down Morrigan. It was personal and not just for her anymore. Ariane peoples history of magic and so much more had been taken from them. This had now become more, bigger then her own personal reasons for finding Morrigan, if they found her.

They traveled towards Lothering again. They where headed to a place located close to the Brecilian Forest. However they would have to travel deeper in and more to the south. Ariane said it would lie close to the Brecilian Passage and Southron Hills. It would be several days journey to reach where they was heading.

Finn however wasn't as welcoming to the travel. He didn't like to get dirty to say the least. Him an Ariane talked about little things he found amusing. She however found him amusing, well only sort of,…for now.

We had traveled much of the remainder of the day and on into the night. Most people would have stopped during the night. Finding it to dangerous to travel at night. I find it welcoming and calming most of the time. It gives me time to think for the most part. Finn was starting to slow once we came upon Lothering. Ariane wanted to get whatever supplies we needed and move on. She had passed through Lothering before and the town's folk wasn't welcoming.

So it was best we camped instead. Having a mage and Ariane in Lothering wouldn't grant a warm welcome. I for one liked to camp anyways. The rooms in the tavern wasn't the best. Some at best just had rats.

We traded with Barlin. Yes he survived the onslot of darkspawn. Then we set off again. I knew where we would camp. So off to one of the many old campsites used by me and my fellow travelers during the blight. As we approach I can't help but give a faint smile. I knew when I set out on this journey things wasn't going to be easy. However I never thought that it would take me to places I've already been. Then I think about the dream I had. A mix of what entwined with what could come.

As we start to set up camp Finn starts to put together some herbs used for healing. He also knows about some poisons and other things like acid flask and fire bombs. Ariane volunteered to go hunting. I believe it was because she felt frustrated. This wasn't what she hoped for. She knew it would take time. She just wanted answers and so far all she's got is more questions. So hunting calms her. She takes Jax with her on my behest.

I tend to the fire and to my wound. I walked over to the pond next to camp to wash up. One of Bodahn old carts was left behind along with some other things. As I remove my breast plate a sharp pain shoots through me. Cascading down my shoulder to the middle of my back. The back plate of my armor is dug into me. Caused from a sword to that aria cutting through just barely. I try to ease it off. However it's not that easy. I started to curse at the Maker himself. While I tried to pry the armor off or out of me.

Ariane and Finn must of heard me struggling because they both came over to see what was causing the noise. Ariane gasped when she seen what I was dealing with.

Ariane_- 'You're just going to cause more damage that way. Let me help. Finn can start to heal it once its off and clean.'

Phoenix_- 'Fine. Just make it quick, and thank you.'

Finn_- 'I don't know if herbs will work. We may need something more. I'll have to get a good look at it in the light.'

Phoenix_- 'Yeah. I already knew that. I can feel it. It's bad. Doesn't hurt so that's a good thing.'

Ariane_- 'Doesn't hurt ugh? Well could of fooled me. The way you was using foulness over here.'

Phoenix_- 'That because it wasn't coming off fast enough. I don't have much patients for these things.'

Ariane pulled the armor off. She was expecting Phoenix to scream or cry at the very least. However she didn't. So it was true she wasn't in any pain. Well she wanted to make sure so she let her fingers grace over the wound and pick out some of the metal shavings lodged inside. Phoenix didn't respond at all. Finn had gathered what he needed to tend to the wound. The three of them walked back to the fire.

The rabbits and herbs that Ariane prepared was cooking together as a stew. Phoenix sat down close to the fire to allow Finn better light for what needed to be done. That was when they all got a good look at the wound. Along with something amazing on Phoenix back. Something Ariane would call Vallaslin (_blood writing_). Phoenix had her family crest tattooed on her back. It was faded just a bit but very visible and easy to make out what it was.

The armor had dug into her left shoulder just above the top of the laurel leaf.

As soon as Finn noticed the tattoo he had to say something.

Finn_- 'You know having that could get your thrown in prison.'

Ariane_- 'Why would you say that Finn?'

Finn started to work on the wound as he talked. Phoenix stayed silent she just had to hear this. It could be funny to say the least.

Finn_- 'Because it's a crest or heraldry if you prefer. Its of a noble house here in Ferelden.'

Ariane_- 'Well what's wrong with it? I don't see the point. Doesn't some people have similar markings on their shields.'

Finn_- 'Well, yes they do. Most shields that have the heraldry of the land they come from. This isn't that. This is of the noble family.'

Ariane_- 'Ok you've said that. I still don't see the problem.'

Finn_- 'Only the soldiers who serve noble families are allowed to have that noble's house heraldry on their shields. Not,… not like this. Not tattooed on them. Also they are not quite like this.'

Ariane_- 'Still not seeing the problem. Except it's a tattoo as you call it and not a heraldry on some shield. So she serves or served as a noble's personal soldier.'

Finn_- 'Here hold this like that. I have to get more.'

Finn gave Ariane the cloth he was applying to the wound. He went to get more herbs and a small book that contained paintings of know heraldry. With a list of what heraldry comes from where and what house it belongs to. There was also a section on the very heraldry they where talking about. Something that only a few people knew about. It wasn't something that people should know about. This book however was old and from the lycanthropes period. Most of it was written by the very one who the heraldry he was talking about belonged to.

Finn gave the book to Ariane and told her to look at the known heraldry. Then at what they where looking at. Shortly after he began to speak.

Finn_- 'So you see. This isn't just a noble house heraldry.'

Ariane_- 'Yeah it's different but only slightly. This is the Cousland family heraldry. _*she pointed to what was in the book then to Phoenix back* _That is different.'

As soon as Finn heard her say that he turned the page to the image that was on Phoenix back. As Ariane read it all become clearer. She gave Finn that oh I get it look.

Finn_- 'Now you see. This isn't just the Cousland crest. It's THE Cousland crest. Given to only the ones of the bloodline.'

Ariane_- 'So any child born into the noble house gets,…'

Phoenix_- 'If you two are done, talking like I'm not here.'

Finn_- 'Oh, sorry. I was just…'

Phoenix_- 'Just so you know, It's legal. I've had it from the time I was a babe.'

Finn was bandaging Phoenix up and Ariane put the book back next to Finn's pack. Phoenix put on a soft cotton undershirt. They all was silent for some time. Finn however had to know. Had to make sure. So while Ariane passed out the stew Finn asked the question.

Finn_- 'So how far down the line are you?'

Ariane_- 'Finn. You can't ask that. Can you?'

Phoenix_- 'It's ok. Closer then you think.'

Just like Finn to start talking to himself. He was going through the family history. Mainly names and who gets what in that family.

Finn_- 'Ok so if I remember correctly the last two Teyrn and Teyrna had two children. One of which is now Teyrn and the other is… Oh Maker,…you're, you're…'

Phoenix_- 'Yes that would be me.'

Ariane_- 'Ok lost here. Someone want to fill me in.'

Finn_- 'She's not just the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Or Hero of Ferelden as some call her. She is thee Phoenix Cousland.'

Ariane_- 'Still lost here.'

Phoenix_- 'What he is getting at is I'm Teyrna Cousland of Highever. Along with everything else he said.'

Ariane_- 'So wait. You're a Teyrna. Like able to rule and the family some wanted to rule Ferelden. That Cousland family.'

Phoenix_- 'Yes. However my duty is as a Grey Warden. Now more so then ever. So lets leave it shale we.'

Finn and Ariane left it alone. They all finished there stew and talked about other things. As night became darker Phoenix took the first watch. Well that was the plan. She like before let them sleep until dawn. This would later become topic of conversation between Finn and Ariane later.

Once morning came the group packed up and left. Phoenix as usual walked ahead of the group. She knew it would be almost nightfall before they got to a weathered path outside the forest. One that would lead to a clearing to where one of the Dalish tribes would camp. She didn't know if anyone would be camped there at this time of year.

As they made their way something unusual caught Phoenix attention.

To the side of the road was an overturned cart. Some sacks and other things where strewn about. She remembered the last time this happened it was an ambush. So before approaching she stopped and waited for Finn and Ariane to catch up. She cautioned them to be on their guard. Jax was even alert.

When they approached it was clear this wasn't a recent attack. This had been her maybe a year or so. The aria was slightly overgrown. Finn had sensed the tingle of faint magic. Faint tracks that looked to be of something stumbling or limping. There was also blood smears in the tracks themselves. The tracks appeared to be going in a circle at first. The smeared blood went in a circle but droplets started at the edge of the tracks and diapered off into the direction of the bush. However no visible tracks went that way.

Off the road a bit hidden behind some overgrown bushes they found more clues. Lyrium bottles was broken near one of the sacks. Next to it was a heavy fur blanket. It was covered in old dried blood. A lot of things was covered in dirt and mold. Showing that it defiantly been her for some time. Something shiny in a bush had glistened enough to catch Ariane eye. She had found a Greatsword covered in dry blood. It was of Orlesian make. It was finely crafted and had gold inlays on the hilt. The shaft itself was engraved in a pattern that had the symbol of the Chantry that was entwined with another symbol. One such symbol that very few new of let alone see. It was the symbol of the Seekers. If Ariane was right this sword belonged to a High Seeker. If that was the case then whoever encountered them was surely dead.

Phoenix and Finn was investigating the remaining things when she approached with the sword. She cleared her throat before talking. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Ariane_- 'You may want to look at this.'

Both Finn and Phoenix turned to see what Ariane wanted. Showing them the sword. Finn looked at it carefully. However this time he couldn't place the markings on the sword. Not enough to tell who or where it came from.

Phoenix_- 'Where did you find it?'

Ariane_- 'In the bush. You must know that who left this behind didn't do so on purpose.'

Phoenix_- 'Well I would say not. Considering the blood and all.'

Ariane_- 'No that's not what I was implying. This is no ordinary sword. The one's who wields it isn't a normal soldier either.'

Phoenix_- 'It's finally made and very decretive. I would say your implying that it belongs to some group like that of the templars.'

Ariane_- 'Yes and no. No templar would carry this. There is only one group and only one rank amongst that group that would carry such a sword.'

Finn_- 'Just tell us already.'

Ariane_- 'I am. This if I'm right. Belongs to a Seeker. Not just any Seeker a High Seeker.'

Finn got really quiet. His face shown fear and concern mixed with suspires. He started to stutter as he spoke.

Finn_- 'T'ttthat can't be g'ggood.'

Phoenix_- 'Ok giving the way Finn is acting. Ariane can you be more clear.'

Ariane_- 'The Seekers work for the who you call the Devine. They are separate from the Templars. They like the name implies seek out the corruption the chantry and templar order itself. When a templar fails in their duty then the seekers step from the shadow. They keep watch. On all. Mage and Templar alike. Even the Devine.'

Phoenix_- 'So why what would cause the Seeker to part with such a blade?'

Ariane_- 'I can't say for cretin. However given the looks of what happened her. I would say the seeker ran a mage through. As the mage lay dying and pined to the ground. Something interrupted the task at hand. I don't think the mage or seeker is alive.'

Phoenix_- 'How do you know this?'

Ariane_- 'My clan helped a young seeker many years ago. The Keeper has knowledge of this order. It is said that one of our people had once became a Seeker. It was to free his beloved from the shackles of the Chantry. That's all I know.'

Phoenix_- 'Well lets gather what we can use. Then we move on.'

Ariane put the sword down. Leaving it next to the bloody sacks and fur. They gathered what little they could. Then began to leave.

Finn_- 'You know the sword could fetch a good price.'

Ariane_- 'Yes it could, however I like to keep my life thank you.'

Finn_- 'It's not like they'll come back for it. Well maybe not. And besides what good will it do a dead seeker.'

Ariane_- 'Its been said that anyone who isn't a seeker and has this blade could be killed.'

Finn_- 'On never mind then. Lets just go.'

It had taken about two hours longer to reach the path that Phoenix had been looking for. They made there way down the path and about an hour later came to the clearing where she knew some Dalish clans would camp. It was just a matter of moments when they where approached by one of the clan trained hunters.

Clan hunter_- 'Andaran atish'an, Grey Warden. Aneth ara sister. What brings you both here?'

Ariane_- 'Are travels have. We didn't know that any clan was her. We are traveling south to the lost ruins.'

Clan hunter_- 'Oh, I see. We have heard of them. Come follow me. The Keeper will want to talk to you.'

They where led to the Aravel of the Keeper. The Keeper had been talking with another hunter. The moment Ariane and Phoenix was spotted the Keeper sent the hunter away.

Keeper (_Ly'khon_)_- 'I see we have guest Dhani.'

Dhani_- 'Yes Keeper, this is the Grey Warden, our clan was summoned to help end the blight. This is Ariane from our brother clan to the far north.'

Keeper (_Ly'khon_)_- 'Ma serannas, Dhani you may return to your post.'

Dhani_- 'Ma nuvenin, Keeper.'

Dhani had left to return to her post. She was one of the guards and great hunter for the clan. She had helped along with many of her brothers and sister from many clans during the blight. Phoenix noticed a scar running across her eye and down her check. It was older but still deep. One of many scars she carried with pride. Phoenix remembered when Dhani had received the scar. It was from the Archdemon. A back claw had swiped across her face. With such force it knocked Dhani back and onto a ledge. Phoenix thought that Dhani had died that day.

Keeper (_Ly'khon_)_- 'I'm Ly'khon, Keeper of this clan. I myself wasn't able to help you Grey Warden during your time of need. I was deathly ill at the time. So might I know your name?'

Phoenix_- 'You may call me Phoenix. A pleasure to meet you.'

Keeper Ly'khon_- 'Manners, and from a shem. Interesting.'

Ariane_- 'You know that was uncalled for.'

Keeper Ly'khon_- 'Yes, I'm terribly sorry. I will be honest. I never expected a shem to show manners. I didn't mean to be rude. Please forgive me.'

Phoenix_- 'You're not the first Keeper to say that to me. I feel honored.'

Keeper Ly'khon_- 'Sarcasm, Now that is what I would of suspected. But lets move on shall we. Please sit and tell me, to what do we owe this visit?'

They all sat. Phoenix had told of what brings them this far. Ariane had also spoke of her quest. How Phoenix and herself was seeking Morrigan. They also talked about the overturned cart and the dried blood soaked fur.

It turned out that the Keeper Ly'khon knew of what they spoke of. It had been no more then a year or so when the High Seeker had arrived. Partly dragged to their camp by one of his hunters. The hunter that could tell them more was attending to there post. It was no other then Dhani herself. If they wanted to speak to her it would have to wait till morning. The Keeper had arranged for them stay. They could use one of the older Aravel for the night.


	8. Wound

_The Keeper had arranged for them to stay. They could use one of the older Aravel for the night._

**XXX XXX XXX XXX**

The next morning when they awoke. Phoenix went to find Dhani.

Phoenix found Dhani down by the Halla pins. Dhani was helping the herder with watering them.

Dhani has seen Phoenix approach and finished with what she was doing. The Keeper had told her that the Warden would want to speak with her. Dhani walked over to where Phoenix was waiting.

Dhani_- 'Ah Warden there you are. The Keeper said you would want to talk to me.'

Phoenix_- 'Your Keeper is…'

Dhani_- 'Cold towards humans. Yeah she's not the most welcoming person amongst out people. It's just her way. Always has been.'

Phoenix_- 'I understand.'

Dhani_- 'I wasn't saying it's just because your human. She's like that with well,….all the time to be honest. Like I said, its just her way.'

Phoenix_- 'I just thought it was well, you know. Hardship of being Dalish and coming in contact with humans. She must have had something terrible happen to make her so well…cold.'

Dhani_- 'No not at all. We had a good happy childhood. Even as a child she was like that. So what you want to know?'

Phoenix_- 'What can you tell me about the High Seeker and the what happened.'

Dhani_- 'Simple enough. It was about a year ago. I came across him staggering down the path towards Lothering. He was hurt real bad. Most of the blood wasn't his however. As I went to help him he collapse. I had to return to my clan but knew he needed help also. So I carried him here. Our clan helped him as much as we could. He had been poisoned. He didn't make it.'

Phoenix_- 'What of the overturned cart and scattered things. What of the person who poisoned him or who he was with?'

Dhani_- 'The cart is new. A traveler got mugged not to long ago. The rest however must've been from his camp or who he was chasing. I was sent to find out if anyone else was hurt. When I got there I found nothing. Just a lot of blood.'

Phoenix_- 'We found it in much of the same as you. Did he speak of what happened?'

Dhani_- 'Just that he ran the mage through. The he hoped they was dead. Cursed the Templar who didn't do his job. Things of that nature. Nothing unusual.'

Phoenix_- 'Yet you found no sing of what he spoke of.'

Dhani_- 'It was three days before I was sent out to find anyone who may survive. It took that long before he woke to tell us where to look. If the mage or Templar or who ever he ran through survived then they where long gone.'

Phoenix_- 'Thank you. That's all I needed to know. I'm glad to see you've survived. Have you recovered fully?'

Dhani_- 'Yeah I have. I have moments when the scars ach. Nothing you can do about that. May I ask you something?'

Phoenix_- 'Yeah what is it?'

Dhani_- 'What is so important you travel all this way?'

Phoenix_- 'I'm helping Ariane.'

Dhani_- 'There is more to it. I can see it in your eyes. And when I said the person that was ran through was a mage. I seen worry flicker in them.'

Phoenix_- 'My personal reasons and that of Ariane have intertwined. We both seek Morrigan. So what clues we have brought us this way.'

Dhani_- 'Ah I see. So you worry that this mage could be Morrigan.'

Phoenix_- 'If she's hurt or something she very well could be in greater danger. Or she could very well be…'

Dhani_- 'No need to speak them words Warden. Not without knowing. I will pray to the Creators that you find her and she is fine.'

Phoenix_- 'Thank you Dhani. I must be going. We have a long walk ahead of us. Fair you well.'

Dhani nodded and Phoenix returned to where Finn and Ariane was waiting. Phoenix had over heard some of the hunters talking about the movement of the animals. That was a sing of the rains coming in the south. Just the very direction they was going. Shortly after they left the clan's camp. Heading towards the ruins. It was only about two days walk from here.

They had traveled using a trail that the Keeper had marked down on the map for them. It was less traveled by common travelers. However it provided the quickest rout and more shelter from the storms.

It took longer then what it should have. But with the rains and how heavy they fell it was something they where prepared for. It was two day and part of the next when the arrived. The way to the ruins was down a winding path that was slick with mud and overgrown weeds. However a skilled hunter should be able to find there way through any terrine. They walked until they cam to a clearing and a path leading down into a cave. They continued along the path and entered into the cave.

Ariane_- 'These are the ruins. The broken Eluvian should be around here.'

When they made there way further into the ruins. They where greeted by ghoul that was at one point Elves. It appeared that whatever had corrupted the mirror did had also infected this place. It was not normal darkspawn taint. Or that was what Phoenix thought. She felt strange. Weak like not herself. Even more so after the battle and making there way to the mirror.

Once outside the ruins Phoenix had to take a break. Something was terribly wrong with her. Ariane and Finn noticed it also. However Finn noticed she had looked a bit more pale before they even entered the ruins. It was when he was healing her wound on her back. The one the reviled the tattoo and in doing so reviled who she truly was.

As she was taking a moment she began to think back on what could of caused he to feel ill. As she did so all she could come up with was perhaps her body wasn't fully healed from before all this. She did have moments when she was still in Highever that she felt dizzy. She was starting to think that all of this was a bad ideal. That maybe her body wasn't ready and leaving when she did caused some sort of flare up.

Ariane_- 'Are you ok?'

Phoenix_- 'Just over exerted myself is all. I should be fine.'

Finn_- 'I don't know. You do look pale. Even more so then before.'

Ariane_- 'You ass. Why didn't you say something before now.'

Finn_- 'I wasn't sure. Besides it could just be from her earlier wound. Or have you forgotten that she has barely slept.'

Phoenix_- 'You know I am right her. I can here you.'

Finn_- 'Oh, sorry. I just get so,…'

Phoenix_- 'It's fine Finn I know. Now lets get moving. So much to do so little time to do it.'

Ariane_- 'Are you sure? We can make camp and then leave in a day or two.'

Phoenix_- 'No lets head out now. I'm fine.'

Finn_- 'Oh, ok. Lead on fearless leader.'

We followed the same path as what lead us here until we came to where the paths diverged. This path was very well traveled and on my map. It would lead us closer to Ostagar and Lothering. We could travel through Southron Hills. That would bring us just pass the back side of Ostagar. Closer to Lothering and cutting down travel time. She knew it would be somewhat risky. However like many things risk was apart of it.

Phoenix thought about the two paths before her. How each one would eventually take her to where they needed. For a brief moment her own condition came into mind. It didn't matter in the end she decided to take the path that would take them closer to Ostagar and Lothering. If they did find trouble then they would deal with what may come. Even with the way she felt. She had faith in Finn and Ariane and Jax.

They had managed to make it halfway to Ostagar before the rains started again. It would be another day or so before they got to Lothering without the rain. Now with the rain it would take longer. So they stopped an made camp. For once Phoenix was thankful for the rest. Her body ached and she felt like she was burning up.

She couldn't just let them do all the work so she helped. Phoenix had found a way to shelter the fire from the rain. Along with putting up there tents around the fire to help block out the wind. Each opening of the tent was facing the fire and allowing the heat to enter them. It was like she made a cave out of the tents.

Ariane had caught a rabbit earlier that day. Finn had gathered some herbs and while vegetables like onions and mushrooms. Along with some berries. They already had some bread and cheese. So Ariane suggested making sandwiches out of the rabbit to make it last.

Phoenix had striped out of her armor while the rabbit was cooking. She didn't feel like eating. She started to feel like her body was on fire again. So she walked out into the rain. She stood there almost completely naked. Letting the rain drench her and cool her body. Finn looked up to see where she had went. He didn't see her at first. Then he walked around the camp to where some trees stood. That was when he spotted her. He noticed what she was doing and went over to her. As he approached he could see that the wound had opened up again and was deeply infected. In a way it was good thing that Phoenix was standing in the rain. It was helping to clean the wound.

Finn_- 'Well modesty isn't your strong suit.'

Phoenix_- 'Well I also thought I was far enough away that no one could see.'

Finn_- 'Well yes, you are. I um,...just wanted to check on you is all.'

Phoenix_- 'You don't have to be shy Finn. Thank you. I'm feeling fine now.'

Finn_- 'I can't say that is true. Well not with what I see.'

Phoenix_- 'I do. I'm fine. Lets go back to camp.'

Finn_- 'Good. Lets go and then I can properly look at that wound.'

Phoenix_- 'Its fine Finn.'

Finn_- 'No its not fine. Its opened up again and I need to tend to it.'

Phoenix spun around when he said that. As soon as he looked at her he could tell she wasn't fine. She was pale and he could feel the heat coming off her. She went to take a step and lost her balance. Finn called for Ariane. He was going to need help. He also knew that they would be here longer then expected.

They helped Phoenix back to her tent. Thankful that she had set up the camp like she did. Finn had put a stone next to the bed roll and used a fire spell to light it. Causing instant heat and light. Something they all needed. Finn had to cut away the dead skin. Along with the infected loose skin. Ariane was the one to hold Phoenix down. When that was finished Finn was able to get a good look at the wound. Puss was deep inside and a rotten smell was coming from it.

He pulled out some herbs and some lyrium along with some ruin stones. He advised Ariane to use all she had to keep Phoenix still. He was about to poor lyrium and hot liquid fire into the wound. Then he had to shove the herbs into it and hold the stone over that. It would be beyond painful but it had to be done. Ariane didn't have to ask what he was doing. She had seen her own Keeper do something very similar to one of the hunters.

Finn had place himself on top of Phoenix. He place his legs and feet in such a way to pin hers down. Ariane had tied Phoenix arms and place a cloth in her mouth to bite down on. She then place herself slightly over Phoenix in a way that her body was somewhat laying on her. It would also give her the upper hand to be able to use her body to hold down Phoenix.

As son as Ariane was comfortable Finn provided. The lyrium hit the wound and in an instant Phoenix body went ridged. Her muscles then started to twitch and her skin felt like things was crawling over it. When the liquid fire cam into contact Phoenix cried out. The burning was beyond what any normal human could indore. Her whole body went into shock and her mind followed. Soon she had passed out from the pain.

The herbs was next. Even passed out her body responded. Jerking and trying to kick. Hands reaching and grabbing for anything. Then there was a moment of calm. As soon as the ruin stone was place Finn spoke a few words. When he spoke the last words he taped the stone with the palm of his hand. That cause Phoenix whole body to want to rise up. Then a moment later it was calm.

All that was left now was to bandage it. Leaving everything in place as he did. Ariane had to help with that also. Then she untied Phoenix arms and took the cloth out of her mouth. They covered her up and Jax stayed beside Phoenix as Finn and Ariane left her to sleep.

While all that was going on the rain had started to poor even harder. Thankful for the shelter Phoenix had made. Once they where sitting next to the fire. Ariane asked about the wound.

Ariane_- 'So how bad is it?'

Finn_- 'It's better then most.'

Ariane_- 'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

Finn_- 'I'm sorry. Its just hard to say.'

Ariane_- 'Fine lets start with something simple. Like the infection. Will she live?'

Finn_- 'Oh well that is simple. Yes she will live. The infection was something I knew could happen the first time.'

Ariane_- 'Then why didn't you say something?'

Finn_- 'Because this has nothing to do with what I knew could happen.'

Ariane_- 'Would you mind just getting to the point.'

Finn_- 'Alright. No need to get hasty. The already tender wound and with what we encountered in the ruins caused the infection she now has. However I'm not sure as how her body will react to what I've done.'

Ariane_- 'Well shouldn't it react the same way as mine. If it was me and not her. I don't see the problem.'

Finn_- 'No, of course not. The problem lies with the fact she's a Grey Warden or had you forgot that part already.'

Ariane_- 'No not at all. Still not seeing a problem. I could be a Grey Warden for all you know.'

Finn_- 'Nice try, but no. Before I say anymore let me ask you a question.'

Ariane_- 'Ok. What?'

Finn_- 'Can you tell me how one becomes a Grey Warden?'

Ariane_- 'Well they are chosen. Based mainly on skill I would say. From all walks of life. Then I would say there is some kind of test. All kinds of secret originations have test of some kind. Whoever fail can't become Wardens. There easy as pie.'

Finn_- 'Easy as pie you say. If only it was easy as pie. Have you actually ever met a someone who hasn't passed the test?'

Ariane_- 'Besides the fact I have little contact with humans. No I haven't.'

Finn_- 'Do you know why that is?'

Ariane_- 'That because of one or two things. One-They wouldn't tell you because of shame. Two-Because no one fails.'

Finn_- 'No, some do fail. The ones who do die doing so.'

Ariane_- 'Oh, so deadly. That's not good.'

Finn_- 'No its not. And I've said enough. I'm gonna to check on her.'

With that he got up and went to check on Phoenix.

Phoenix was asleep. She looked so peaceful. It was the first time in the little time he seen her like this. What little sleep or even rest she did get. As he watched her sleep he thought about his conversation with Ariane. He knew that even if she let it go this time. She would ask again. He had already said to much as it was.

Not all mages are permitted to know the deadly secret to becoming a Grey Warden. The ones that do know are mainly senior mages. He was one of the few because of snooping and reading. Well and because with his knowledge of lost lore. He was entrusted to help make up the batch for the joining at Ostagar. He had left Ostagar before the big battle. Wynn had sent him back to the Circle for more supplies. He had protested at the time. Now looking back he is grateful. She saved his life. That is something only Wynn and himself knows. He stayed for a while longer just to make sure all was fine. Then when he was satisfied he went to his own tent and tried to get some sleep. He would have to be up in a few hours to take over the watch for Ariane.

When he awoke Ariane was coming out of Phoenix tent carrying an empty cup. Phoenix must have woke. As Ariane approached he asked how Phoenix was doing.

Finn_- 'How is she?'

Ariane_- 'Fine I guess. She's extremely thirsty. This was the fifth cup of water I brought her.'

Finn_- 'Hum, I see. How long has she been awake?'

Ariane_- 'Not too long. I would say five minuets before you.'

Finn_- 'Hum, ok. You go on get some rest. It's my turn now to fight off the shadows that lurk.'

Ariane_- 'Yeah you go do that. Oh, and Finn thank you.'

She walked away with a smile. She had notice him blush. It was cute to say the least.

Finn stoked the fire. Then he went to check on Phoenix. He wouldn't attempt to check the wound until morning. The ruin stone needed more time to work properly. When he entered the tent she appeared to be asleep. That was until she spoke.

Phoenix_- 'Is that you Jax ol' boy?'

Finn_- 'Ah, no it's me. Finn.'

Phoenix_- 'Oh, I'm soooo thirsty. Can I have more water?'

Finn_- 'Well give it some time. You've had five cups already. Let your body absorb it first.'

Phoenix_- 'Please I'm sooo thirsty. Sooo hot. Need water.'

Finn knew that this would happen. It was one of the side effects of what he did.

Finn_- 'I'll be right back, you just lay still ok.'

Phoenix_- 'Ok.'

As Finn left he caste a sleep spell on her. He knew it was wrong but it was the only way. He knew she should sleep for awhile now. Giving him time to prepare what he would need for later. Jax was sitting down next to the his masters tent watching him and of course for any sign of danger.

He knew that the next few day to come was not going to be easy. Even more so if they ran into trouble on the way. So for now he waited and watch. He was making his rounds along the back side of the camp just as the sun was starting to rise. There was a calm that came with it. That reminded him of something his mother would say when he was just a little boy. _The calm before the storm_.

The rain had stopped and the warmth of the sunlight was welcome. Ariane had sleep soundly. She should've been up hours ago but Finn let her sleep. She would need that strength for the coming days. He knew that Phoenix wouldn't be in much shape to fight when the time to do so arose.

So once they had a quick bit to eat. It was time to attend to Phoenix wound.

They undid the bandages and prepared to take off the ruin stone. Finn told Ariane of what they could expect to smell at the very least. He knew what he should see in a normal person who doesn't have the taint. He had an idea of what he would see however.

He removed the ruin stone and the smell would cause even the strongest stomached to churn. The gush of liquid followed by a black creamy puss substance followed. He knew he had to scrap it out once it was done spewing out. All was collected in a jar that he could collect. As soon as he went to clean the wound Phoenix scream a terrible scream. It was like someone was ripping out her soul. It would take just over an hour before the last bit of infection was scraped out. Once that was done he had to use a heated blade to singe the flesh. Burning flesh was oddly something that he didn't mind.

After a that he could let it cool before cutting it away again. This was to make sure that the layer closest to where the infection was at was now gone. It wasn't completely reliable because of the many different causes of infection and so on. However it was something that for the most part worked. Once again Phoenix tried to fight. She cried and screamed and soon she passed out from the pain.

Another hour passed and Finn was ready for the last step. He had made a salve that could be applied directly in the wound and rubbed deep into it. It would help heal and seal the area. Once that was dried he had to use a mesh and liquid fire to seal the wound completely. This was the part that would take the longest. Repeating the process of mesh and liquid fire. Inch by inch he worked to seal the wound. Once done he used the liquid fire like a brand to seal the last bit. Then he placed a salve over that and covered it with an herbal leaf that would help heal and keep sweet and other things out. Wrap a bandage over it and done.

Phoenix would be out for the next three days. It would take her body that long at least before it was able to process anything normal. So for the next three days Finn and Ariane would take turns on checking on her and retaining the watch at night. To Finn suspires Ariane didn't asked about what they talked about. With how a person becomes Grey Warden.

On the forth day Finn took a look at the wound. All looked good and they was ready to leave and continue to Cadash thaig. They would make a quick stop in Lothering and then go past Redcliffe. Then from there they would use the northern route and that would lead them up and around Haven. It was faster then going to Orzammar. In all the trip should take no longer then a week if they made good timing.

Once they got pass Redcliffe they came across some bandits. They tried to talk there way out of a fight because Finn wasn't sure that Phoenix would be able to fight. When that failed they engaged the bandits in a fight. To Finn suspires Phoenix was able to handle the fight like she had never been wounded let alone out for three days healing.

They gathered what little supplies they could off the dead bandits. Then was on there way again. Once the group was further up the road Finn suggested they stop momentarily so he could take a look at the wound. Knowing how much of a pain taking off armor and putting it back on was. Phoenix tried to protest but Ariane made a good point. Saying it was better to know now then to have something happen like before. So the armor came off and Finn had a look. Shockingly all was good. Shortly after that they where on there way once more.

The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful. A few bandits that decided it was best to flee then fight. Then a small group of darkspawn. It was three and a half days from the time they passed Redcliffe when they reached the entrance to Cadash thaig. Once again Phoenix found herself going down into the deep darkness. As much as she wanted the thaig to not have darkspawn she knew it would. She could feel them.


	9. Pain

_As much as she wanted the thaig to not have darkspawn she knew it would. She could feel them._

**XXX XXX XXX XXX**

So here she stood once more in Cadash thaig. Much was the same from the last time she was here. You could however tell that some scavengers had been her.

Finn_- 'I'm not sure I like the deeproads. Fewer darkspawn then I suspected. But it feel like we are being watch. Wait why did we stop? Is this Cadash thaig?'

Phoenix_- 'Yes it is.'

Phoenix then walked over to the grand carving of a dwarf.

Finn_- 'Oh good lest go then.'

Ariane had noticed what Phoenix was doing and stopped Finn from moving.

Ariane_- '*_Shh*_ Finn wait.'

Phoenix looked up at the memorial place there so long ago to honor the ones who became golems. She ran her hand over the same spot that Shale did. Her heart grew heavy and then she sighed. Not out of sorrow but from pride. The pride and privilege of knowing someone so strong and curious of the world around them. Of someone who stepped up and became a creature of stone so others could have a chance to live. The one who would call her 'It' until the last few day before the battle. However if you was to ask Shale she would say it wasn't so. Shale her friend. Phoenix hung her head in thought.

_I wish you was here. However you would have to be around soft squishy creatures. One a mage and the other an elf of all things but not like Zev. I do miss you,.. my friend_.

And with that a smile crept upon her lips. Then looking at the group watching her she and said lets go.

Finn had something to say before the went on.

Finn_- 'Right,…so I've been going through my old notes. Hmmm.'

Phoenix_- 'And?'

Finn_- 'And I cam across this footnote. Apparently, the elves would magical conceal relics of great significance, thus shielding them from unworthy eyes. And giving what the Tevinters did I say they count as unworthy.'

Ariane_- 'You don't say.'

Phoenix_- 'Are we unworthy?'

Finn_- 'I hate to say it,…but yes. We wouldn't be able to see the Lights of Arlathan if they where right under or noses. If the elves could seal the relics with magic, only the blood of their kin can reveal them. Ariane,…we need your blood.'

Ariane_- 'Excuse me?'

Finn_- 'Just a few drops, that's it!'

Phoenix_- 'Why Ariane?'

Finn_- 'Besides the obvious. She shares the same blood as the Arlathan elves. So she's the only one this enchantment may recognize.'

Ariane_- 'Fine. Just because hearing that gets me al tingly. A few drops.'

Finn_- 'I'll….be gentle.'

Ariane_- 'Ow! *_Gentle my ass*_.'

Finn_- 'My spell will reveal vortices of magic. Standing in them should allows us to see the energy being drawn to the relics, which will lead us to them.'

Phoenix_- 'Ok lest get going.'

We move along and down to the bridge.

Finn_- 'Once we reach the influence of the Lights of Arlathan. Ariane blood will unveil them. But we have to be close.'

Wouldn't you know it. The moment we got going shrieks came out of nowhere. Well lets kill us some darkspawn so we can find these lights things. So we move along and now we encounter deepstockers. I knew it would be to good to be true. The usual darkspawn and deepstocker filed thaig. After that little exercise of killing things we come to an aura of light. Stepping into it you feel the energy and see orbs flowing freely towards something. So we follow.

That lead us to another aura of light and more darkspawn. I could see it now. Follow the lights and find darkspawn and then try to fallow the lights and repeat. After that little kill fest. Once more the lights showed us where to go but this time nothing. That was until we got close and Finn did something and a lantern appeared along with what looked to be dead elves that also attacked us.

Finn_- 'Oh, Arlathan Guardians. That's what that word on the scroll meant.'

Ok so this wasn't going to be so common. Elves and darkspawn with deepstockers and whatever else we may find.

Phoenix_- 'Oh look a bronto. Can we ride it?'

Finn_- 'Now is not the time to joke.'

Ariane_- 'Who said it was a joke?'

Finn_- 'Just kill it already.'

So we push on. Finding the lanterns and killing the things in our way. Until we find all the ones we can. Then Finn stops us.

Finn_- 'We have the shard of Eluvian and the Lights of Arlathan. Now all we have to do is scry for an unbroken mirror. I seen a suitable pace for the ritual not to far from here.

We get to the spot.

Finn_- 'Prepare yourself. The ritual may attract unwanted attention.'

So that leads us into another battle. This time with spirits from the fade. Once that was done. Back to work.

Finn_- 'Am I bleeding? Oh look a rip in my robe._*faints*_'

Ariane_- 'What happened to Ariane give us your blood. Who cares if it hurts.'

Finn_- '_*gets up* _Its my blood that's different.'

Phoenix_- 'Don't be such a baby.'

Finn_- '_*drops head*_ Oh uh sorry. Anyways I've been pointed to another Eluvian. Its in the Dragonbone Wastes. The Tevinters probably moved it there to see if the ancient dragon bones could enhance the Eluvian power.'

Phoenix_- 'I've been there once. I didn't see a mirror. So anyways what do we do when we get there?'

Finn_- 'Of course you have. Maybe it was hidden. At any rate we examine the mirror. It might give clues to what Morrigan is doing. If she's looking for the Eluvians as well, she might even be there. Shall we?'

As we leave I can help to think about the dream I had. Once again my life is intertwined with the past and present leading to the future. Once we reach the surface Ariane has a question.

Ariane_- 'Phoenix may I ask you something?'

Phoenix_- 'Can we talk and walk?_*Ariane nods yes*_What is it?'

Ariane_- 'Do you find this all a bit,…odd?'

Phoenix_- 'What do you mean?'

Ariane_- 'Well this is the second place you've already been to and now we're going to another.'

Finn_- 'Yes I must agree. It seems that these paths are crossing each other.'

Phoenix_- 'Well yes. I don't see what that has to do with things.'

Ariane_- 'I guess what I'm trying to say is. That's like your being drawn to something.'

Finn_- 'Or someone. Like Morrigan.'

Ariane_- 'Finn is right. When we meet you said you was looking for her. Something personal and you're friends. So,…'

Finn_- 'The two could be connected.'

Phoenix_- 'Hmm, lets just change the subject, shall we.'

Phoenix walks ahead. Leaving Ariane and Finn to talk amongst themselves.

Finn_- 'That hit a nerve.'

Ariane_- 'Yeah it looks that way. So,….'

Finn_- 'So what?'

Ariane_- 'So what is your take on all this?'

Finn_- 'Well you've traveled with her longer. So before I say anything, tell me what she was like before now.'

Ariane_- 'Not much different. Less wounds I would say.'

Finn_- 'Oh, well then. I'm not much help. I just think that something is drawing us to Morrigan besides the mirror. Like Morrigan is calling out or pulling us towards her.'

Ariane_- 'If that was the case then why all the games?'

Finn_- 'Um, to see if we are worthy.'

Ariane_- 'Worthy of what. That makes no sense at all.'

Finn_- 'Well do you have something better?'

Ariane_- '_*Looks at Phoenix pla_y_ing with the ring again*_ No I suppose I don't. That doesn't mean anything what so ever.'

Finn_- 'I suppose your right.'

They travel north towards the Coastlands. Then just southeast towards Amaranthine. Oh so close to home but so far away. It would take another four days to get there.

They traveled only stopping to rest from time to time. One the third night they made camp. It was because Phoenix wasn't feeling good once again. However she said it was because they would need there strength to face whatever awaits for them in the wastelands.

Once morning came they packed up. The entrance into the Dragonbone Wastes was less then a half a days walk.

Finn_- 'Where here. Keep your eyes open for dragons. And mirrors.'

Ariane_- 'You do remember what happened the last time you said something like that don't you?'

Finn_- 'Of course I do. We got attacked. Oh right never mind me just pretend I didn't say anything.'

We make our way past a dragon skull.

Phoenix_- 'Oh look it's a big lizard.'

Ariane_- 'Well it does beat fighting darkspawn.'

Finn_- 'Ow, what was that. _*looks at arm* _Is that an arrow?'

Ariane_- 'Yeah looks like more then drakelings.'

So we fight our way through many drakelings and cultist.

Finn_- 'I've never meet a dragon worshiper before. Not much for small talk are they?'

Ariane_- 'Why would anyone worship a dragon?'

Finn_- 'Dragons are big, powerful and they breath fire. Some people are easily impressed.'

Phoenix_- 'Like you?'

Finn_- 'No,…not really Oh that was a joke.'

Phoenix_- 'Can we move along pleas. I'm sure there are things up ahead that is just waiting to eat us.'

Ariane_- 'That was funny.'

Finn_- 'No it wasn't. Lets go.'

The group makes it to another part of the wastelands. Phoenix knows what lays beyond the archway door, that is no longer a door. They hear a noise. Phoenix at first thinks it's a dragon. Until she gets a look at it.

Finn_- 'What…is…that?'

Ariane_- 'A…a varterral! It can't be, there only legends. It is said they were rock and tree, wind and rain, given form and breath by the elven gods to protect there people.'

Finn_- 'To protect there people? Then why does it look like its gonna eat you?'

Phoenix_- 'Um not now. Big thing attacking. A little help.'

Finn & Ariane _- 'Oh right away. Coming.'

Another battle. This time it drags on like forever. As the battle surged on the varterral was able to slice at Phoenix. Causing a deep gash and spilling some of the poison into the cut. No one noticed and Phoenix didn't feel anything. Finally the beast lay dead before them. Phoenix didn't think they would walk away from it at all. She was exhausted and she wasn't the only one. But they needed to press on.

Once inside the tower they stopped to rest.

Finn_- 'So if it was to protect it's people why did it attack?'

Ariane_- 'Maybe it was already agitated before. Or maybe it can't tell me form any other elf.'

Finn_- 'Oh I see. Logic mixed with humor. How original.'

Phoenix_- 'Is everyone all right?'

Ariane & Finn_- 'Yes.'

Phoenix_- 'Ok, so what now?'

Finn_- 'Well the magic is pulling downwards. So down into the tower.'

Phoenix_- 'Are you sure?'

Finn_- 'Why you questioning it? Yes I'm sure.'

Phoenix_- 'Its just I've been to the bottom. There is no mirror. Just an old dead corps of a broodmother.'

Ariane_- 'Maybe its hidden like the lights. At the very least we got to check it out.'

Phoenix_- 'True. Lets go.'

So they make there way down to where the broodmother once was. As they do Ariane notice that the closer they got to the bottom the more Phoenix played with the ring. Then it hit her. The ring was pulling them also this way. She had to ask. Knowing that she may be told to drop it. She walks closer to Phoenix.

Ariane_- 'That ring, you play with it often.'

Phoenix_- 'I don't play with it.'

Ariane_- 'A poor choice of words, perhaps. Is it special? Magical?'

Phoenix_- 'I don't know.'

Ariane_- 'Did she give it to you?'

Phoenix_- 'No not physically. It was place on my things and I thought it belonged to someone else. Until….'

Ariane_- 'Didn't you ask about it?'

Phoenix_- 'I did, and no it wasn't them. Its only been until recently that I felt like. I don't know.'

Ariane_- 'Try.'

Phoenix_- 'The closer we get the more I feel her. Morrigan. I know its silly but that's the only way to explain it.'

Ariane_- 'Where you to more then friends?'

Phoenix_- 'Oh no,…no nothing like that. That's why this is so confusing.'

Ariane_- 'Well find her. You have my word. The accent Eluvian will be our key.'

Phoenix_- 'Thanks I know you mean well. We may not even find anything down her. Lets hope your right.'

They walk the rest of the way in silence. Phoenix thinks of what Ariane said. Could this ring be pulling her to the witch. If so why would Morrigan leave her with such an item. Nothing about this gave any answers just more questions. Then the spotted it. The Eluvian and it was…glowing. They slowly approach and Phoenix stops them. It appears that Morrigan is waiting, watching or something.

Finn_- 'The Eluvian! And its,…glowing? We should,…'

Ariane puts her hand up to stop Finn. They all watch for a moment. It is Morrigan.

Ariane_- 'I thank she,…expecting you.'

Phoenix drops her head and takes a deep breath to steady herself. All this way and this could just bring more questions. Jax runs ahead to Morrigan and Phoenix slowly walks towards her.

Ariane_- '_*Softly*_Ask her about our book.'

Then Finn and Ariane watch and wait.

Morrigan_- 'No further please. One more step and I leave, for good this time.'

Phoenix_- 'Hello to you to Morrigan.'

Morrigan_- 'I assume you know what this is. I have gone to great lengths to find and activate this portal. Give me reason and I use it,…and you will not be able to follow.'

Phoenix_- 'The Eluvians are portals? To where?'

Morrigan_- 'To another place, beyond this world and beyond the Fade. But this portal can only be used once more. Achieving even this much was…difficult. I remanded to see if it was truly you. I had to know. Tell me why did you come?'

Morrigan lied. She remained because she sensed the ring. However it appeared that Phoenix didn't know what the ring did. Did Phoenix even know it was left by her she wondered.

Phoenix_- 'We were friends once, Morrigan.'

Morrigan_- 'So you chase me all this way to,…offer help? I will never understand you. And you will never understand me.'

Phoenix_- 'We helped each other even so.'

Morrigan drops her head just slightly. _Does she know. No she can't how could she. Alistair. No that fool wouldn't. He didn't even know the whole truth._

Morrigan_- 'I suppose we did.'

Phoenix takes off the ring.

Phoenix_- '_*shows her the ring*_ This! Tell me why.'

Morrigan_- 'I don't know what to say.'

Phoenix_- 'The truth Morrigan. Or do you take me as a fool?'

Morrigan_- 'I,…would not even know where to begin explaining.'

As they talk Phoenix starts to feel sick. Droplets of sweat start to appear on her forehead. However she presses on. She chalks it up to exertion.

Phoenix_- 'Tell me where the child is Morrigan.'

Morrigan freezes for a moment. She then had her answer. Somehow she knew. How was unimportant at the moment. She noticed the droplets of sweat forming.

Morrigan_- 'Are you ok?'

Phoenix_- 'I'm fine. Just answer the question.'

Morrigan_- 'I,….I lost the child. I…'

Phoenix knew what was coming but to make sure she stepped close to Morrigan. She place her hand on Morrigan's waist.

Morrigan_- 'Stop!_*she grab Phoenix hand*_'

Phoenix_- 'Let me see. Please.'

Morrigan sighs. Defeated by the look in Phoenix eyes. The look of someone who cares and will not judge. She allows Phoenix to raise her shirt just slightly. She didn't want the other who was watching see. Phoenix sees a scar still young and fresh looking.

She starts to run her fingers over it. Tracing it upwards to Morrigan breast. She stops before she gets there. As Phoenix is doing that Morrigan places her hand on Phoenix forehead and feels the fever. She knows something is wrong. She lest her hand linger just a little to long. Phoenix notices but doesn't say anything about it.

Phoenix_- 'I'm sorry. I should of know. I should have came sooner.'

Morrigan_- 'You couldn't have. Its alright.'

They share a moment. Whatever this moment is.

Phoenix_- 'Why Morrigan. Can you tell me that much?'

Morrigan_- 'To what question?'

Phoenix_- 'Why did you betray me?_*Shows the ring once more*_Why leave this?'

Morrigan_- 'I didn't betray you. Not really. I left just as I told you I would.'

Phoenix_- 'You lied to me all along.'

Morrigan_- ''Tis true I deceived you. I did not think the battle with the Archdemon would come so soon. And so I came to you. I needed you, yes, but I also did not wish to see you die. And here you stand, alive. So do not speak to me of betrayal.'

Phoenix_- 'You sill didn't explain the ring. Why?'

Morrigan_- 'I left you that ring because,…well it led you here did it not? As for the rest it was because,…I can't say.'

Phoenix_- 'Can't say or won't say?'

Morrigan_- 'A little of both. I just,…you wouldn't understand.'

Phoenix_- 'I won't understand unless you help me to.'

Morrigan_- 'What can I say except that I couldn't let you go.'

Phoenix_- 'Couldn't let me go?'

Finn and Ariane are able to here that last part. Finn ask Ariane quietly.

Finn_- 'Did she just say she couldn't let her go?'

Ariane_- 'Yes.'

Finn_- 'Then,…then that would…'

Ariane_- 'Yes. Morrigan loves her.'

Finn_- 'Why not just say it?'

Ariane_- 'Because Phoenix had chosen someone else. And Morrigan probably wasn't comfortable with herself to say something. And strange as it may sound, respected that it wasn't her Phoenix chose.'

Finn_- 'Oh. That is surprising.'

Morrigan took some time to gather her thoughts. She didn't even know how to go about this.

Morrigan_- 'Yes as strange as that sounds. That truth is I couldn't let you go. I know I have no right. It doesn't matter now. You are in love with Leliana. What she gives you I,.. '

In that moment it all hit Phoenix like a ragging bronto. She rushed forward and kissed Morrigan. Then as she pulled away she let her mouth linger next to Morrigan's ear and she spoke.

Phoenix_- 'I never said I was _**in**__**love**_with her. All I said was I care for her.'

Then pulled the rest of the way away. She felt week like she was going to pass out. The cut from the varterral finally catching up to her. She had to steady herself. She looked at Morrigan. Morrigan looked confused. Finally Morrigan spoke.

Morrigan_- 'None of that matters now. What was done is done. Allow me to provide you a warning. `Tis Flemeth you should beware of, not me. Hunt her, if you hunt anyone.'

Phoenix_- 'Don't change the subject. I'm not here to talk about your mother.**'**

Morrigan_- 'And yet talk we must. I thought I knew what Flemeth planned. I thought what she craved was immortality. And yet I was wrong. So very wrong. She is no blood mage, no abomination... She is not even truly human. The ritual was but a means to an end, a herald for what is to come.'

Phoenix_- 'Why? What is going to happen?'

Morrigan_- 'Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes change is what they need most. Sometimes change is what sets them free.'

Phoenix_- 'And is that what you want? To be free?'

Morrigan_- 'What I want... is unimportant now.'

Phoenix_- 'That's not an answer.'

Morrigan_- 'It is all I have to give. I cannot tarry longer. The time has come for me to go. There is one last thing I must tell you - if you will allow me. I left you a gift. The Dalish book is there... and something you will find of great interest.'

Ariane and Finn see where she point to, they don't move as of yet to get it. They are too intrigued at what is unfolding before them.

Phoenix_- 'You can't just say that you couldn't let me go and then leave. That's,… you know what never mind. Just go!'

Morrigan grabs Phoenix and kisses her. Then she lest her go. Phoenix doesn't return the kiss because she felt hurt. She doesn't even look at her. She turns and walks away. Morrigan wait's a moment and watches. She asks herself if she did the right thing.

Finn and Ariane walk over to her. Phoenix grabs the book and the other thing Morrigan left. Before they leave Phoenix turns one last time. She see's Morrigan watching them. She then takes the ring and throws it at Morrigan. The group walks away. No one says anything as they make their way back up the tower.

Morrigan looks to where the ring lands. Then back to where Phoenix was. Everything starts to play over in her head. All the emotion comes crashing down. She drops to her knees. Clutches her sides and begins to sob. She looks over at the mirror. Thoughts continue to go through her mind. _Was I wrong? Why did I tell her? Am I doing the right thing? Wait did she say she didn't love Leliana? _She closed her eyes for a moment and another thought. _I beg you to show me what to do._ She opens her eyes and see's a spirit of a child pointing toward the direction Phoenix left.

While all that with Morrigan was going on. The group had reach the exit to the Dragonbone Waste. Then Ariane breaks the silence. They walk and talk.

Ariane_- 'I know I shouldn't ask but I will anyways. Are you ok?'

Phoenix_- 'I will be.'

Finn_- 'What you did back there. That took courage you know.'

Phoenix_- 'I,…Thank you.'

Ariane_- 'So now what?'

Phoenix_- 'I have to return to Highever. I have a son to care for.'

Finn_- 'I didn't know you where married let alone had a son.'

Ariane_- 'She's not married.'

Finn_- 'Oh, I just thought. So do you want to talk about your son?'

Phoenix_- 'It's ok. Like what?'

Finn_- 'Well like how does he like his mother being a Grey Warden? That sort of thing.'

Ariane_- 'So how old is he?'

Phoenix_- 'He just turned 14 a month before I left. Well I know he's proud. But at the same time hurt. Because we leave a lot. He was all confuse about a lot of things. One being who I am.'

Finn looks confused.

Phoenix_- 'Lets just say I adopted him. His mother and I was close and she died. I took him in.'

Finn_- 'Oh. OH, I see. Um yes. Well that was…'

Ariane_- 'Finn, drop it.'

Finn_- 'Yes of course. So umm what's his name if I may ask?'

Phoenix_- 'It's ok. I don't expect anyone to understand. His name is Kendrik,…Kendrik Cousland.'

Ariane_- 'Oh you gave him your name. That's very noble of you. In mean that in a good way.'

Phoenix lets out a chuckle.

Phoenix_- 'Yeah I know. So that's about it.'

They make it to where they last made camp. Phoenix told them that they would have to part ways once they got close to Highever. Ariane said that she would go with Finn back to the Circle before heading back to her clan. This would be the last time they would camp together.

They spent that night talking, laughing and passing around some ale that Phoenix had in her pack. They had somewhat dangerous but never the less grand adventure. They became friends along the way. They may not see each other again but neither one will forget.

Phoenix took the watch that night. She would let them sleep till morning. Things of what Morrigan said echoed through her head. She couldn't help to say out loud knowing no one was there to hear.

Phoenix_- 'That scared selfish bitch.'

It would take three days for them to reach the path that would separate them. One leading towards the Circle and the other to Highever. They said their farewells and parted ways.

Phoenix walked and watched. The sounds of the night comforting her. She knew the poison was causing her to feel sick. She didn't care now. She knew she would make it home. It would be some time before any death symptoms would course through her body. And dying at home after all this would be blessing. Not that she wanted to die now. Maybe when she got home she would have Sidona take care of it. Until then she would suffer. It was letting her feel and she needed to feel. To know she was alive.

While the thing in camp with Phoenix, Ariane and Finn was going on. And before they parted ways.

Down in the tower at the Dragonbone Waste. Morrigan watch the spirit boy for a time. Trying to decide what to do. She then got up and dried her eyes. Dusted herself off. She had lied about how many times the mirror could be used. She also knew where many more was. With that single thought she walked through the mirror. Uttering only a few words as she went.

Morrigan_- 'Farewell for now my…love.'

Then she was gone.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX**

_So there you have it. Could I start another where this leaves off. I could. However that depends on you the readers. Could enough of you get me to tell you what happens. Maybe. I will leave you with this….._

_I enjoyed this journey and I hope you all did also. _

_Until next time._

_Wolfamodais._


End file.
